


Taming Sammy

by TFWBT



Series: Claiming Sammy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dark, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer (Supernatural) in the Cage, M/M, Mind Control, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Predicament Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFWBT/pseuds/TFWBT
Summary: In the cage, Lucifer wants Sam's body, but like before, he won't take Sam until Sam says 'yes'. The last thing Sam wants is to be fucked by a sadist who tortures and kills him on a regular basis, but Lucifer is patient and persistent. Can Sam refuse him or will Lucifer wear him down? Why does Lucifer care about consent on this issue when he doesn't on anything else?





	1. A New Game to Play

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the fandom and this website, so not sure if I'm doing the tags right. There are descriptions of memories of Sam with past female sexual partners such as Ruby, Madison, and Jess, but they are very brief, so I wasn't sure if should tag them or not.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just enjoy playing with them
> 
> I made a playlist of my favorite songs and fan videos to listen to/watch while writing: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLSkrqrfcr79dJAuwvMEfcjKcCig-BnbQV

His first mistake was saying, “No.”

It was a stupid mistake. After all, it was one of the first lessons he learned in the cage. It only took a few days ( _weeks?_ ) for him to realize that Lucifer happily devoured his fear and hatred. The more he struggled, the longer the torture lasted. The louder his screams, the greater the chance of the method being repeated again and again and again. A “no” was met by laughter and more pain. If Lucifer were in a particularly joyful mood, he'd hiss a breathless “Oh yes, Sammy” and soon Sam would wish for death.

In the weeks ( _months?_ ) that followed, Sam had learned to damper his reactions. Not too much, though, or Lucifer would know, and there was nothing Lucifer hated more than Sam trying to deceive him. Sam suspected that Lucifer knew anyway. Either Lucifer could read his mind, or that brief period as Lucifer's vessel had been enough for Lucifer to know Sam almost as well as he knew himself.

Lately though, Lucifer had been playing a new game. Sometimes he'd let Sam win. Sam hadn't figured out all the rules - if there even were rules - but sometimes, if he fought, Lucifer would let him go. Not always. Sometimes resistance was met with punishment. A simple disembowelment would turn into being skinned alive. A freezing would take longer than usual, with Sam’s skin turning black and falling off for days instead of hours.

When Sam had tried to avoid the entire matter by dropping any form of resistance, Lucifer had severely punished him for that.

Begging was allowed - even rewarded occasionally, but Sam knew better than to press his luck with it or try to use it to get out of the tortures they both knew Sam really hated.

But saying “no”? After years ( _decades?_ ) in the cage, Sam knew exactly how that would end. What Lucifer wanted, he got. Sam only ‘won’ when Lucifer wanted him to win.

It wasn't as if Sam could get away. The cage was sometimes just a box of iron, but usually it was whatever Lucifer wanted it to be. He could warp reality around him and change his form into anyone's. He was almost always in the body of his former vessel, Nick. When Michael showed up - always in angelic form - Lucifer would take on his angelic form too. Sam never lasted long after that. The piercing ringing would rise and rise until his eardrums burst. If he managed to shut his eyes in time, he could stop them from bursting, but a hemorrhaging death soon followed, no matter how well he hid his face in his arms.

Rescue had never crossed Sam's mind. He knew when he jumped he'd be in the cage for eternity. Hope could only hurt and Dean had promised. With Castiel and Bobby dead, Dean wouldn't have much help, anyway. Lucifer claimed that Adam's soul had been pulled to heaven shortly after arrival. “But not you, Sam. You're mine.” Sam didn't know if Adam had been rescued or not, but he didn't doubt that the angels would've left him behind if they did pull Adam out. The angels were probably glad that Sam was in the cage; after all, he'd drunk demon blood, started the apocalypse, and refused to follow Michael's plan.

With no concept of how time passed or anyone to talk to but Lucifer, he spent his days studying Lucifer, learning what he liked, and then Lucifer would get bored or change his mind, and Sam would be scrambling again to try to figure out how to reduce the pain. Never to avoid it. Sam had never had more than a day or two without torture, even when he did everything Lucifer wanted him to do.

Lucifer had been in a particularly sadistic mood after his last argument with Michael, so when the chains wrapped around Sam's neck and pulled him up on his tiptoes, Sam almost sighed with relief. He knew this. It varied, of course, the tortures always varied. Lucifer might beat, whip, burn, or carve him, but with Sam up on his toes, usually he just conjured a clock and vanished. Sam knew this game well enough that he no longer needed to be reminded of the rules - if he was able to match his old record for staying alive, nothing would happen other than slowly strangling to death. If he beat it, then he'd be rewarded. If he died too early or spent too many sessions just matching his old time… Well, he didn't want to think about that.

At first, Sam had thought the task had been designed to make him fail and deserve to be punished. After all, when his body was restored after each death, it was restored to the same state. He never got stronger. There was no need for food, water, or sleep in the cage, so only pain made him weaker and Lucifer only put them on his toes soon after being reborn, which meant he always started at the same strength. Through time and punishment, Sam had learned to alternate between pulling himself up on the chain by his hands, balancing on his toes, and carefully strangling himself enough to rest his legs and arms, but not enough to kill himself. He'd held steady at just about two hours for the past three sessions and knew he needed to find a way to beat that soon. He wasn't afraid though, he'd been practicing.

Besides, being on his toes usually meant being left alone. He'd grown to appreciate the tortures that didn't involve Lucifer talking, taunting, teasing. When he was by himself in the beginning, the ghosts of those he'd failed had haunted him, but after years of pain and penance, he'd learned how to focus his thoughts on Dean. He'd built a steady collection of hunts - real and imagined - to busy his mind. The last time he'd been on his toes, he'd died in the Impala, Dean at his side, singing Air Supply’s “ _I'm All Out of Love_ ”. During his last slow roast, he'd thought up a new hunt - one involving vampires and strippers and couldn't wait to run through it from start to finish. He'd already timed it out so that he'd die drinking beers while leaning against the Impala, Dean making him laugh with a cheesy joke.

Sam wrapped his fingers around the chains on his neck, closed his eyes, and pulled up an image of Dean in the strip club with a plate full of greasy, cheap food, and drinks already poured. The best dreams were the ones where Dean got everything he wanted; it hurt too much to think on what Sam wanted.

“Going somewhere, Sam?” Lucifer's breath brushed his ear.

Startled, Sam jumped, and lost his footing, the chain strangling. He lurched forward - a little too far - and Lucifer's cold hand met his flaccid cock. Later, he'd realize that it had probably been an accident, but he wasn't thinking. One minute he had been with Dean, the next he was back in the cage, about to be tortured to death with a hand on his cock. He didn't think, and so he made his first mistake.

“No!”

“No?” Lucifer practically purred, his eyes gleaming. Sam hadn't seen that look since the early weeks of the cage when they both were learning how much pain Sam's body could take before breaking.

Sam's heart lurched in his throat, making him light headed even though he was now balanced perfectly on his toes again. He recognized his mistake and tried to calm himself down, to pretend that he hadn't reacted at all. If he showed no further reaction, maybe Lucifer would leave it alone.

Lucifer was a dog was a new chew toy. His eyes never leaving Sam's face, he fully grabbed Sam's cock and squeezed, enough to hurt a little.  _Please, no._ Sam couldn't help but shudder a little. Still, he somehow managed to stay upright, his eyes meeting Lucifer's icy blue ones, trying to force his heart to calm and stop threatening to beat right from his chest.

“Say it again, Sam.”

Should he try begging? He had recently been rewarded for begging for relief from being nailed onto a plank. It was too soon to expect it to work again. Besides, begging would probably just excite Lucifer, maybe even turn him on. Did Lucifer even get turned on? To his horror, Sam realized he had assumed rape was one torture Lucifer wouldn't stoop to because of how much Lucifer looked down on humans. The entire time Lucifer had possessed his body, his cock had been dormant, not even used to take a piss. In his years in the cage, Lucifer had never once given him a sexual glance even though Sam was always naked because his body regenerated without his clothes. Lucifer often spoke of Sam being made for him and how they were meant to be, but it was more familial or romantic (if that term could apply) than sexual.

Sam's legs trembled and the clock ticked loudly, pounding in his head. There was no way he would make two hours. He licked his lips and wheezed out an answer to the original question, “I meant, not yet.”

Lucifer laughed - a genuine one - and released Sam's cock. Sam clamped down hard on his relief and made his second mistake. He thought that there was a way out. A way that didn't end in rape.

“You're right, Sammy, much too soon. Need to start at first base.” He grabbed Sam’s hair and pressed his lips against Sam's mouth, his tongue darting into Sam's gasping lips.

_NO!_ He reacted on instinct; his hands released the chains and shoved Lucifer back.

Calmly, Lucifer grabbed one of his wrists and twisted as he walked behind Sam.  _Ow!_  Sam both heard and felt the pop of his dislocated shoulder, but somehow managed to stay up on his toes as Lucifer bound his arms together behind his back.  _No, no, no!_  He forced himself to bite back the words and remain still, not wanting to give Lucifer anymore encouragement.

“Hmm… it's been awhile since you've been this feisty. I’ve missed this side of you,” Lucifer said as he pressed himself against Sam's back, the cold of his body chilling Sam, even through his clothes. “Such a tease, but you're right, Sammy. We should take this slow.”

_Don't touch me, asshole!_  Sam’s head swam, his stomach twisting on itself.

Lucifer’s cold hands grasped Sam's shoulders and trailed down, his thumbs gently brushing over Sam's nipples. The sensation made Sam's skin crawl, and he hissed in irritation.

_Why? Why now?_  Sam knew the answer as soon as the question popped in his head. Because Lucifer saw the fear. Sam knew better than to beg, so he tried to reason. “I knew you were a sick freak, but beastiality? You hate humans. You think we are cockroaches. Worse!”

“You're right.” Lucifer's right hand drifted lower, his fingers curling around Sam's cock again.

In the years in the cage, Lucifer had never once touched him except to hurt him. The very feel of his cold fingers made Sam's skin crawl and he tensed, expecting pain at any moment.

Lucifer languidly stroked him instead. Sam grit his teeth, trying to stay calm and not react.

“But you aren't human, are you? You're my vessel. You were made for me. This body?” His grip tightened. “Mine. It's just masturbation.”

The cold hand on his cock felt horrible and each stroke made Sam want to gag.

“Don't be shy, Sam,” said Lucifer softly, his hand moving steadily. “I know you want this.”

_I don't_. He couldn't voice it or it would just encourage Lucifer.

Sam hadn't touched his cock in years. With no need to piss, no morning wood, nothing remotely sexual in the cage, and his body in a near constant state of pain and blood loss, he'd forgotten arousal. His cock hadn't. It eagerly filled in Lucifer's stroking hand as pleasure shot through him. His nerves were so used to pain, he almost didn't recognize it. Once he realized what that strange current running through his body was, he couldn't ignore it. Each subsequent stroke filled him with a terrible mix of pleasure and revulsion, his cock eager, but his mind wanting escape.

Sam froze, completely undone by the simple act, the chains on his neck and the clock forgotten for a moment.

_This can't be happening_. He didn't know what to do. There had to be a way out. Should he fight? Should he continue to be passive and bore Lucifer? It didn't seem to be working. He didn't know. He used to know. He thought he'd gotten used to everything Lucifer could throw at him.

“I saw this in your memories,” said Lucifer, sounding incredibly proud of himself, as if giving Sam a handjob was a point of personal pride. “I saw them. I saw  _you_. I know what you like. What you want.”

“No,” gasped Sam, too lost to remember the rules. “Not you.”

In an instant, the chains tightened around Sam's neck and his vision swam.

“Don't  _lie_  to me, Sam,” warned Lucifer, his hands still. “I can see into your soul.” The chains relaxed enough for Sam to breathe again. Lucifer captured one of Sam's pebbled nipples in his fingers and twisted and pulled, drawing a hiss of pain from Sam. His other hand resumed its expert administrations. “Look at how much you enjoy it.” He slid his hand up and down Sam's hardening cock, each stroke filling Sam with a rotten mix of disgust and desire.

He didn't know how to argue with that. Or was this a trick? Lucifer could warp reality as he pleased. Maybe he had ways of making Sam's body react. It was the only thing that made sense with how his stomach could be so sour; his hate so thick and heavy, his chest hurt from the weight of it, and yet his cock so full.

Lucifer pressed his thumb against the sensitive head of Sam's cock and slid it in slow circles. “Look at how hard you are.”

_Don't touch me!_ He forced himself to still and ignore how every fiber of his being wanted to fight. Lucifer was too interested for Sam to have any chance of fighting him off. The more boring he made this, the sooner Lucifer would lose interest. The less it would hurt.

Lucifer pinched the other nipple between his fingers and pulled it out so far Sam could see his skin stretched taut. He laughed at Sam's sharp gasp and Sam bit his lip to avoid making any more noise.

Sam couldn't escape the way he normally did during torture. How could he think of Dean, or any other loved one, with his cock in Lucifer's hand?

“How many girls have you fucked with this, Sammy?” Lucifer’s hand gripped him tighter now. Despite his revulsion and fear, he was close to coming, which made no sense at all. Lucifer had to have done something to him. “You've never been fucked, have you?”

He wasn't naive enough to think that a hand job would be the end of it. Lucifer had discovered a new way of dealing pain and humiliation. He'd soon be pushing for Sam's bodily limits, the same way he'd always done. Sam had been stupid to think that lack of sexual interest didn't mean that Lucifer wouldn't rape him. Besides, Lucifer had already stuck all sorts of objects into Sam's body. He just tore new holes or pushed in with his power. Sam couldn't even remember how many times Lucifer had stuck his hand in Sam's chest and burnt his very soul.

Rape was inevitable, Sam knew. Lucifer could do a lot with eternity. Still, he refused to make it easy.

Sam cast one last look at the clock. Thirty minutes. Lucifer would torture him either way. He closed his eyes and dropped his heels, pressing forward as much as he could against the chains on his neck. He'd done this often enough to know exactly how long it would take to kill him, so he counted. He expected Lucifer to force him upright; maybe even remove the chain entirely, but Lucifer let him hang himself.

“Think I can get you off before you die?” Lucifer asked, almost conversationally, his hand quickening his pace.

It was never easy to die. His body always wanted to live.  _Let go, let go, let go…_ His limbs twitched, warning him of the lack of oxygen, but his cock stayed firm; his balls drawing in tight.

The pounding of his blood in his ears was so loud, he could tell Lucifer was talking, but couldn't make out any words. Pleasure and pain rose in unison and he couldn't tell where one began and the other ended. He focused on the pleasure and let it sweep him away.

_So close_.

The last thing he felt before he died was the burning rush of ecstasy.


	2. Brotherly Love

Sam expected to see Lucifer waiting when he woke up, but instead he found himself on the floor of the cage. He sat up and peered out through the cracks in the iron bars, but there was nothing to see in the darkness except the cracks of lightning illuminating the chains that held the cage in place. Time in the cage without a torture prepared usually meant that Lucifer was off with Michael. Or at least, that’s where Sam assumed Lucifer went. For all he knew, Lucifer could’ve been leaving the cage entirely.

Sighing, Sam stretched out his limbs as best he could, curling his fingers around the bars as he adjusted his position to a more comfortable one. As comfortable as he could get in a cage made of iron and barely bigger than the Impala. Idly, he wondered what Lucifer and Michael were arguing about now. Hopefully, they’d find a way to patch it up, and Lucifer’s mood would lighten.

Sometimes, when Lucifer was bored, he told Sam about his arguments with Michael. Sam wasn’t allowed to say Michael’s name or refer to him in any way. He’d learned a long time ago not to offer any comments when Lucifer griped about his brother. If Sam took Michael’s side, he’d be punished for supporting Michael. If Sam defended Lucifer, he’d be punished for disrespecting Michael. Instead, Sam was expected to listen intently and not offer his own opinion. That, he’d gotten quite good at. He’d never admit it to Lucifer, but he rather liked it when Lucifer just talked to - or rather at - him. It was always at the tail end of one of his reward sessions. He pretended to be annoyed that Lucifer was taking attention away from his book or movie and that he was tolerating it out of fear of punishment rather than actual interest. As always, he suspected that Lucifer knew the truth, but if so, Lucifer didn’t seem to mind the deception.

Thinking of those sessions made Sam’s stomach flop and his pyrrhic victory the night before much more sour. He’d been sure he could beat his previous record and had already picked out his reward - a book. He didn’t get to pick the titles. He could chose a book or movie and Lucifer would either conjure a book or create a movie theater. Sam wasn’t sure exactly how that worked. At first, he thought that Lucifer could only give him works he’d seen and memorized. But a year or so back, Lucifer had thrown a copy of  _ The Picture of Dorian Gray _ at him and said, “Read it and tell me what it’s about.” Sam had thought Lucifer meant to discuss it with him, the way they’d discussed the other books. But when he tried to talk to Lucifer about it, it was clear Lucifer had never read it. He didn't pay much attention to Sam’s summary, and the only interest in the story he seemed to take was that, for a month or so afterwards, he put a mirror in front of Sam for every torture session.

Choosing a movie was a roll of the dice. Lucifer handled series as one reward, so one session they watched through the Rocky series, while another session they saw all the Star Trek movies. Other times, he’d put on something like Apocalypse now and have inspiration for the next rounds of torture.

He should’ve awoken to a reward session but with the gleam in Lucifer’s eyes the night before, he doubted a reward was on Lucifer’s mind. Especially since Sam hadn’t beaten his old record. He should’ve been waking with the expectation of a book and instead, Lucifer would rape him. It was only a matter of time now. Sam took a deep breath and tried to steel himself. He knew resistance would be met with torture, but he wasn’t just going to roll over and be Lucifer’s bitch. He couldn’t.

He closed his eyes and set up the vampire hunt. This time, he gave Dean a topless, big-breasted girl, already gyrating in his lap at the start of the scene. He counted out the minutes on his fingers as he went, so he could adjust it as necessary, to Lucifer’s favorite scenarios. The average roasting took fifteen minutes, although if he used coals it could take as long as five hours. Drowning took less than five minutes if he was completely submerged; not long enough for a good fantasy - only one scene.

Sam had run through his vampire hunt three times, tweaking it as he went, giving Dean identical twins in the last version, when everything shifted. He felt the bars of the cage floor give way to carpet and the lighting brightened. He kept his eyes closed until he finished the scene with Dean laughing, so the last image he saw before he opened his eyes was Dean’s happy face.

He found himself in a motel room. It could’ve been any of the dumps he stayed in with Dean on a hunt. Two beds, a mini fridge, a small table, and two chairs. Lucifer sat in one of the chairs, a huge smile on his face. “Morning, Sam!”

Lucifer had never conjured a motel room as a stage before. Was this a memory then? They were the only ones in the room, so it didn't seem likely. Sam kept his eyes on Lucifer, unwilling to even look at the beds, much less consider their significance.

“Does this feel like home?” Lucifer waved a hand around the room. “So many of these in your noggin. Do you remember this one?”

Sam pretended to think on it. He stared at the beds, at the grime on the walls and the stains on the carpet while he stalled. He had no interest in playing this game. He waited as long as he thought he could get away with before he flatly said, “I don't recognize it . ”

“No?” Lucifer looked entirely too pleased with himself for Sam's comfort. “Are you sure, Sam?” He stood and walked over to Sam, who scrambled back against the wall. He stretched out his hand and Sam, realizing what he wanted, let him touch his forehead and take him back into the memory.

Beer bottles and fast food wrappers were strewn around the room. On one of the beds, Sam fucked Ruby. Ruby lay on her back, her breasts bouncing as Sam pounded into her. From where Sam sat, he could see his cock pushing into her pussy . His own twitched in eager excitement, remembering how wet and hot she felt. She had a cut on her breast, just above the nipple, and he saw himself bend down to lap at the demon blood and suck at the nub.

Sam looked away, shame burning brightly in his chest. She was part of why he was in the cage.

“That's Dean's bed,” said Lucifer brightly. “Where was he again?”

Sam shut his eyes tightly and whispered, “At an interview.” How many times had he snuck Ruby in and fucked her behind Dean's back? How often had he lied to Dean’s face? Too often.

“Working on the case while you're fucking your demon whore in his bed.” Lucifer sounded pleased, as if he were recounting a favorite memory. “You had to wash the comforter, remember? What did you tell him?”

It was too painful to think about. He'd rather be burned alive than relive failing Dean. It wasn't as if this was the only one. Lucifer had a plethora of memories of Sam's betrayals and failures that he liked to force Sam to watch. He called it “Sammy's Greatest Hits” and one of his favorites was Sam beating up and walking out on Dean.

Sam hadn't seen this one before, hadn't really remembered it until now, with it live before him. That's how badly he'd fucked up; that he couldn't even remember all his betrayals clearly.

Ruby's moans filled the room and Sam wanted to die.

“Look at them, Sam,” said Lucifer, his tone making it clear that this wasn't a request. “What did you tell him?”

Sam didn't want to lose his eyelids, so he forced himself to look. Ruby shifted, throwing Sam on his back. She rode his cock with abandon. No other girl came close to her stamina or desire. She was always ready to go, to take whatever Sam wanted and take it eagerly. He found his voice and said “I told him I spilled beer on it.”

Lucifer kicked Sam's knee, spreading his legs. “You still want to fuck her. What would Dean say?”

_ Don't talk about my brother _ . Sam balled his fists and shifted away, closing his legs again. He knew it was stupid and reckless, but he couldn't stand to hear Dean's name on Lucifer’s lips. “He'd tell you to go fuck yourself.”

Lucifer laughed and waved his hand. Memory Ruby and Sam vanished. Lucifer transformed and for the first time in the cage, Sam saw Lucifer as Dean- in perfect detail, down to the necklace . The one Dean had thrown away and Sam had retrieved from the trash can and tucked into his pocket. Perfect, except that the smile on ‘Dean's’ face was all Lucifer.

'Dean’ undid his belt buckle. He jerked his head towards the bed where Sam had just been fucking Ruby a moment before. “Get on the bed, baby brother.”

Sam's blood ran cold.  _ NO! _ He wouldn't let Lucifer taint his memories of Dean. His only hope was suicide. He pulled himself up to his full 6’4 height, knowing he had a few inches on 6’1 Dean. “Fuck you, bastard.”

He moved fast, his fists landing with a satisfying crunch of bone against ‘Dean's’ face. He still remembered how it felt to pummel Dean's face in the graveyard, and he channelled all his rage, fear and shame into his fists.

He must've caught Lucifer off guard because, for the first time in years ( _ decades? _ ), Lucifer stumbled back, his hands rising in defense. The surprise didn't last long though, and soon he hit back. He landed a blow on Sam's mouth and Sam felt his lip split open on his teeth. He didn't care. He could handle the memory of being beaten to death by Dean’s face. Hell, he already had memories of the real Dean beating the shit out of him.

“Pathetic!” Sam snarled, landing a heavy blow in ‘Dean's’ stomach that made Lucifer gasp for air. “You never could take me in a fair fight. I'm stronger and you know it.” Sam pressed his advantage, hitting so hard his knuckles tore open. The pain barely registered. He was a wild animal on a suicide run; the alternative was too unthinkable.

Chains appeared, wrapping around Sam's wrists and ankles, lifting him up off the ground, spreading him out, and pinning him in place. “FIGHT ME, YOU BASTARD!” He spit in Lucifer's face, pulling so hard on the chains, he could feel his shoulders popping.

“Nice try, Sammy.” The face and voice were Dean's, but the eyes and smile were all wrong. Even at his angriest, Dean had never looked at Sam like that. Like a toy. Like a small child looking at an insect and debating which leg to pull off first.

“COWARD!”

Calmly, Lucifer pulled off Dean's plaid outer shirt and, grabbing Sam by the chin, forced it into his mouth. To Sam's horror, it even smelled like Dean. Sam closed his eyes, frustrated at his own helplessness. That he could never win. That Lucifer always got what he wanted and always would.

Lucifer snapped his fingers and Sam found himself on the bed face down and spread eagle. His legs were pinned wide enough to spread his ass cheeks and he'd never felt more vulnerable, more open to whatever abuse Lucifer planned for him. He would take a vivisection over this.

He heard the fall of Dean's heavy boots as Lucifer approached the bed.

_ It's not Dean. It's not Dean. It's not Dean. _

He turned his face to the bed, pressing his nose hard into Dean's shirt and the mattress beneath it. He'd never been able to suffocate himself to death this way but at least he could pass out.

“Oh no, Sammy,” said Dean's voice in a playful tone that made Sam's heart jump with longing. A tendril of power turned Sam's face to the side, moving the shirt away from his nose. “You aren't dying until I'm ready for you to die. We're gonna have some fun first.”

Sam heard the wisp of leather against fabric as Lucifer pulled off his belt. Sam didn't have to open his eyes to picture the belt perfectly. It was brown and frayed and worn from years of use. With their different builds, they didn't share a lot of clothes, but Sam had stolen it a few times. He knew which notch was his and which was Dean's. He'd seen Dean put it on and take it off countless times as they dressed and undressed in various motel rooms. Dean sometimes passed out almost fully clothed but the boots and the belt usually came off, both carelessly tossed to the floor.

He had nowhere to go; no fantasy could possibly complete with what Lucifer planned. He couldn't go to Dean when it was Dean's body hurting him. And who else did he have? Ruby? She was part of why he was in the cage. Bobby? Castiel? Dead by his hand. Jo, Ellen, Rufus, Ash, Madison, Jess? All dead because of him. The only person left was his father, who'd died before Sam turned. Sam couldn't bear to think of his dad while Dean-

Sam retched, even though nothing had been in his stomach. It had all burned away when he died in the initial fall.

“You deserve this,  _ Sammy _ .” To emphasize the word, Lucifer whipped the belt across Sam's ass, the buckle digging into his flesh.

Sam screamed into Dean's shirt. He'd learned to mask his pain, but all of his defenses had crumbled, and now he screamed like he did when pain could still surprise him.

The belt hit down again. This time the buckle hit the other cheek, and Sam felt his flesh tear. He knew his screaming was only encouraging Lucifer to hit him harder. But he couldn't hold back his howls, especially when Lucifer picked up the pace, pausing only long enough to raise the belt again.

Sam had been through enough whippings to know how to make it easier on himself. He knew he needed to relax his muscles as much as possible and not tense up in fear of the next blow. But during his last whippings, he'd been able to escape into the memory of a hunt. To Dean. He couldn't go there now, couldn't do anything, but feel the pain blossoming from his shoulders to his knees as the buckle hit without mercy. Tears burned hot in his eyes. It had taken months in the cage before Lucifer had managed to draw the first tears from Sam. He didn't cry easily, but this was more than pain. This was losing his last defence; his anchor that held him despite a hurricane of pain and terror.

Sam's voice gave out before his body did. At some point, Lucifer stopped pinning him, although between the blood loss and the pain, Sam couldn't move anyway.

Then, finally, after what seemed like hours, the belt dropped to the floor. Lucifer turned Sam over, an act which sent pain spiking through Sam's body so fast and so fierce that he nearly passed out.

“Look at me, Sammy.”

Sam blinked his eyes open. Lucifer still wore Dean's face. He had blood splattered across his body. Sam's blood. Instead of the taunting smile he'd worn earlier, his face was neutral and he looked exactly like the brother Sam remembered so vividly. The brother he clung to; his foothold in hell. Dean brushed stray strands of Sam's hair back from his face with a hand so gentle and familiar that Sam couldn't help but lean into it, remembering how it felt to be loved.

“Do you remember the song I sang to you to help you fall asleep?” asked Dean as he pulled his shirt out of Sam's mouth. Sam nodded weakly.

Sam rasped out, “Hey Jude.”

Dean sang, “ _Hey, Jude, don't make it bad_ ,” as he climbed onto the bed, straddling Sam. The weight of his body pressed Sam's injured back against the bed and he couldn't help but cry out, even with his damaged throat. “ _Take a sad_ _song and make it better_.” With the sweat and tears in his eyes, Dean's face was blurry- no Lucifer visible in his eyes- so Sam fixed on it.

Dean closed his hands around Sam's neck. “ _Remember to let her into your heart_.” He squeezed hard, cutting off Sam's airway. Sam kept his eyes open as long as he could, needing to remember Dean. “ _Then you_ _can start, to make it better_.”  
  
Sam sank into the song as his vision blurred and he could no longer see Dean. He let himself go the same way he used to fall asleep to Dean's singing as a child.

“ _ Hey, Jude, don't be afraid _ …”

He died before Dean hit the chorus. 


	3. Game Time

When Sam woke, he was on the coals; Lucifer was nowhere in sight. The coals were barely warm, which likely meant he'd been placed there recently. Unwilling to let Lucifer have a victory, Sam slipped into a memory from when their dad was on a hunt and Sam was sick. He pictured Dean rubbing his back, singing “Hey Jude,” the way he used to, when they both were young, when monsters were just in the stories Dean read to him.

When the heat picked up, Sam stood so only the bottom of his feet would burn. He went on a hunt with Dean. When the coals burned in earnest, he threw himself into their heat. He died on the hood of the Impala, watching the stars with his brother.

Next, Sam found himself in a burning building. Lucifer hadn't given him the choice of a death in a while. Normally Sam jumped in this scenario but this time, he chose fire for variety's sake.

He woke on a carpet. Lucifer was sitting at the gaming table with game pieces already spread out before him.

“Come, Sam,” he said with a jerk of his head to the other chair in an otherwise empty room. “Don't want you getting rusty.”

Sam blinked in surprise, as it was unlike Lucifer to fail to explore a torture in full detail. He'd expected another hotel room, Dean or Lucifer's hands on him. A game? That was something Sam didn’t mind, actually found himself wanting. Lucifer didn't hurt him during games, other than to beat Sam when he wasn’t trying hard enough. And even if Sam hadn’t wanted to play, refusal wasn't an option. He still got sick at the sight of Go, the first and last game he tried to refuse.

Sam stood and walked across the room, taking his seat in the chair across from Lucifer. They hadn't played this game in awhile and it was Lucifer's favorite of all the card and board games he played with Sam. It was unlike anything else Sam had ever played - a bit like poker in that it had tokens to bet, and that reading the other person was key, but there were also bones they rolled and tiles they placed. Lucifer said that it was from Atlantis, before the flood. They'd played it often enough that Sam had started to win a few of the games.

When they first started playing the games, Sam had thought Lucifer preferred to win, but he quickly came to realize that what Lucifer actually wanted was a challenge. He was a surprisingly patient teacher, and would sometimes reward Sam just for trying hard, even if Sam lost. The more mastery Sam had over a game, the more often they played, and the more liberal Lucifer was with his rewards.

Sam reorganized his pieces. He knew where he'd gone wrong the previous game, and had developed a new strategy. Lucifer rolled his set of bones and carelessly tossed some tokens in the pot before placing his tile. He was distracted. Usually this level of distraction meant that he'd had a bad fight with Michael.

Sam weighed his options and, deciding to take advantage of Lucifer's distraction. Sam carefully placed a tile and added a few of his own tokens to the pot. If he played well enough, Lucifer usually rewarded him. Ever since he'd won the poker game- and Dean's youth back, years before- he knew he was skilled at these types of games and it was only a matter of time before he would win consistently.

Lucifer set two tiles on the table. _Fuck._ He must have started with a strong hand. Sam eyed his own, thinking through the possible moves.

“Your brother's a real daddy's boy, isn't he?”

The tone was casual, but after what Lucifer had done, Sam didn’t want to talk about Dean at all. He really wanted to punch Lucifer in the face, he knew from experience that it wouldn’t change anything other than the amount of pain inflicted on his body. He couldn’t have revenge, but he could have a chance at earning a reward. He bit down his anger, sucked in a breath and said, “You know as much as I do.” Sam looked at his tiles, trying to figure out if he needed to place one or if two would be needed. The bones he rolled didn't help. He settled on one, trying to at least shut down one avenue of attack, and only placed one token in the pot.

“Don't pout, Sam,” said Lucifer lazily as he took his turn. “It's unbecoming.”

 _Pout?_ Sam’s blood pounded in his head as he placed a tile. He hated when Lucifer acted as though Sam was just being petulant and difficult for no reason. It happened far too often. Lucifer would yank out his guts one day and then be annoyed that Sam didn't want to chat with him about a book the next. Sam had given up trying to explain or reason with him.

“Your brother's a real daddy's boy, isn't he?” Lucifer repeated. He’d found a new toy - Dean. Maybe he'd read Sam's mind. Maybe he'd just guessed it through observation of how well Sam had been taking torture lately. No matter the source, Sam refused to let it happen. He didn't care what happened to him. He wouldn't let Lucifer take the one thing he had in this hell. He met Lucifer's gaze and recklessly said, “No more than _your_ brother.”

He expected a lot, but not the laugh.

“True,” said Lucifer as he leaned back in his chair, his fingers toying with a tile as he studied Sam with bright blue eyes.

Sam shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. He examined the pieces, trying to focus on his next move. _Just kill me_ , Sam thought, for the first time during a game session. It wasn't as if he had ever been remotely friendly with Lucifer, but lately he felt as though now that he'd finally mastered the rules of the game, Lucifer had decided to play another.

“Why do you think that is?” asked Lucifer, putting five tokens in the pot and placing another tile. “Just an aspect of being an older brother?”

“I don't know,” said Sam.

Lucifer must've drawn a near perfect hand at the beginning of the game. Sam counted the tokens still left in Lucifer's pile, and considered a possible bluff. If Lucifer was bluffing, Sam needed to play more offensively. If Lucifer had drawn the hand Sam suspected, he needed to be on defense. He set down his tile to defend and added two tokens to the pot.

Lucifer set down his tile with a smirk. He'd been bluffing, and he'd backed Sam into a corner. Unable to counter, Sam folded, laying his remaining tiles flat with a sigh. It didn't look like he'd get a reward any time soon.

“Don't be dull,” Lucifer said as he set up the next round. “You're smarter than this.”

Flames roared in Sam's chest and he bit out, “If you want me to play along, then maybe you should stop torturing me.”

“Now where would be the fun in that?” Lucifer placed his starting tile on the table and looked at Sam with amusement. “You trapped me here, Sam. You _knew_ this would happen when you jumped. I'm going to take it out on your ass until I break free, and then I'm going to - how did Dean put it? - wear you to the prom again.”

“You're _never_ getting out of here.” Dean had promised to leave the cage alone.

“I will. It's only a matter of time. I will break free, you will say ‘yes’-”

“You think I’d say ‘yes’ again after everything-”

“You will. Do you know why?”

Sam knew but said nothing, his lips tight with fury.

“Because you know what I'll do to Dean if you don't.” It was said in a deceptively soft and even tone, as if it wasn't a promise of pain.

Sam stared at his tiles, hate and pain burning in him so strong, he could hardly breathe. He could feel Lucifer's sharp gaze and didn't need to look up to know exactly what smile was on Lucifer's face. As much as he wanted to smash the table between them, he knew that would be playing into Lucifer's hands. Lucifer wanted to goad him. Why? Just for amusement? He rolled the bones and set his tile. He had a good hand this time, so he recklessly bet six tokens. He had no other chance of winning.

“Saaaam, talk to me.” Lucifer plopped down his tile and flipped three tokens in the pot. “I'll even sweeten the deal. We'll talk about whatever you want.”

Sam wasn't fooled. “The minute I say something you dislike, you’ll just decide I can't talk about it, and punish me for it.”

“Nope!” Lucifer threw up his hands in a gesture of surrender. “Free for all. You can ask me anything, and I won’t torture you. I may not answer, but I won’t hurt you.”

“I don't believe you.” Sam studied the game, not wanting to look at Lucifer's smug face.

“Have I ever lied to you, Sam?” Lucifer played his hand. Badly. Sam immediately saw the mistake.

“Not that I know of. Yet.” Sam put down two tiles of his own and added the remaining tokens he had to the pot.

Lucifer folded and Sam took the pot. They both set up the table for the third and final round.

“C’mon roomie. What do you want to know?”

Sam rolled the bones and set down his first tile. As much as he wanted to ignore _any_ request from Lucifer, he was curious, and Lucifer hadn't ever lied to him. If he promised a truce, then it was probably true. Sam dropped three tokens in the pot, braced for pain and asked, “Why don't you kill Michael? You can't, or you won't?”

“Won't,” said Lucifer easily, his eyes studying his own hand. “You know I love my brother.”

For a moment, Sam just blinked in surprise. Lucifer had let him say Michael's name. Was he just going to punish him for it later? Or was this really a blank permission slip? _In for a penny, in for a pound._ “Love him, or find him useful?”

“He finds _me_ useful.” Lucifer set down a tile and bet three tokens. “It's why he hasn't tried to kill me in the cage - not that he could. That's the problem with our brothers. They fight because that's what they’re told to do. You and I, we fight for what we _want_ to do, not because daddy said so.”

“Don’t compare us. I'm not like you.”

“In denial still? We do differ in one key point. You don't love your dad as much as I love mine.”

Sam scoffed at Lucifer’s remark. He had a much better hand this time, so Sam placed his tile and bet five tokens.

“I've been inside your grapefruit, Sam.” Lucifer tapped his own temple. “I know. Your dad begged you to kill him, but you didn't because Dean begged you not to. Because you loved Dean more. Admit it, you're glad your dad traded his life for Dean's. You would rather have Dean.” Lucifer set down his tile and tossed two tokens in the pot.

As much as he wanted to, Sam couldn't marshal a strong argument against it. He loved his dad, but he didn't need him the way he needed Dean. His dad hadn't raised him - Dean had. Besides, if Dean had died in that hospital, his dad would've never recovered. _It's what dad would've wanted_. Silently, Sam set down his tile and tossed three tokens in.

“I did everything my dad asked of me.” Lucifer absently rubbed his forearm as if tracing over an old wound but Sam couldn't see any scar or mark. “Everything but put humans before him. Why should I have? Disgusting creatures full of filth and shit. They don't love him. They don't respect him. I knew they'd betray him. It was a matter of time. I didn't force them to eat the apple - merely pointed it out. The same way no one forced you to drink demon blood.” Lucifer turned his cold eyes to Sam’s. “You chose it. Freely. So tell me, Sam, who's to blame for the demon blood? Who set me free despite every warning sign, despite Dean begging you to stop?”

Dean’s angry face appeared in Sam’s memory. _“Do you even know how far off the reservation you’ve gone? How far from normal? From human?”_ Sam's heart ached and his breath caught in his throat. “It's my fault.” He'd been so sure. So sure and so stupid. _The path to hell is paved with good intentions_ . But his intentions weren't always good. Castiel and Chuck had both warned him. He could see Chuck’s worried face, _“Come on, Sam! I mean, sucking blood? You've got to know that's wrong.”_

“If you humans had been worthy, it wouldn't have mattered what I said or did. And look what you've done. You've destroyed the planet even though you _know_ you were meant to be its stewards. How many species have your slaughtered for your own egos? You accuse _me_ of pride while you carve your faces into mountainsides. You blame me for everything wrong in your world.” Lucifer barely looked at the bones before he took his turn.

“You made demons,” Sam pointed out as he took his own turn, surprised to find himself winning. It wasn't the first time he'd heard this type of rant from Lucifer.

“And what are they?” Lucifer didn’t seem to notice or care how he’d lost his advantage as he put down his next tile.

“Corrupted human souls.”

“No, not corrupted. I merely magnified what was already in your hearts.” Lucifer watched as Sam pressed his advantage. “You humans... “ He shook his head in disgust. “You see my brother as a savior, but Michael doesn't respect you any more than I do. He just blindly obeys dad. If dad told him to destroy you lot, he wouldn't hesitate. _I_ wanted to walk away from the battlefield. _I_ was willing to let your disease fester. That's how much I love my brother. Unlike you, I’ve never left my loved ones willingly. I've never betrayed my family.”

Sam scoffed. “You killed your brother, Gabriel.”

“Out of necessity. Self defense. Besides,” he shrugged. “Dad can bring him back if he wants to.” He folded, laying out his hand on the table. He'd had poor luck, but still, he could’ve won had he been trying hard enough. “You won. I think you've earned a reward.”

Lucifer snapped his fingers and Sam found himself standing upright, looking at himself kissing Madison against the wall in her bedroom.

He whirled around, but Lucifer was nowhere in sight.

“Is this a joke?” Lucifer had never given him a memory as a reward. Was he giving it now as a punishment? While thinking of killing her still made Sam's heart ache, she was, in a way, a happy memory. Especially this part. Sam couldn't help but watch with interest as Memory Sam pulled off Madison’s shirt.

Curious, he approached them and poked them both. As with the other memories Lucifer conjured, they both felt real. But neither reacted to him, instead focused on kissing and undressing each other. Ignoring the activities for a moment, he explored the room, testing out the limits. The doors leading into the bathroom and out of the bedroom were shut and the windows were opaque and sealed. No escape and nowhere else to go.

He knew better than to try to make a weapon. He’d tried several times, years ago, but since nothing in the memory was real, he couldn't harm Lucifer or himself unless Lucifer wanted him to.

Suspecting a trick, he tried to ignore the activities on the bed. But it was hard to look away, especially with Madison fully naked and stretched out, Memory Sam's head buried between her legs. His cock swelled, both at the sight of her and the memory of her taste. He couldn't see Memory Sam's erection from where he stood on the other side of the bed, but he remembered how hard he'd been. How he'd been so turned on by eating her out that he'd come in her twice that night.

Sam wanted to stroke away that delicious ache, but instead he sat down, trying to figure out Lucifer's newest game. He didn't understand why Lucifer hadn't tried to touch him or rape him since that moment when Sam had strangled himself on the chain. The scene in the hotel room with Ruby and fake Dean seemed to have been designed to make Sam fear rape, but it hadn't happened. It had just been a power play, Lucifer showing Sam what he could do to him if he wanted. Was that what this was? Another power play?

Sam couldn't figure out what Lucifer had to gain, so he did nothing. He ignored his aching need, which burned more and more as Memory Sam started fucking Madison. He watched, of course. He watched with hungry eyes, his breath quickening and his cock twitching as he saw himself plunge into her again and again.

His libido- unused for so many years- seemed to be trying to make up for lost time. He clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to keep himself calm, as his thick cock begged for attention, for release.

Maybe this actually was a reward. Lucifer had been almost… friendly during the game. On a few occasions, Lucifer did allow Sam to have what he wanted. So it was possible this was given as an actual gift. It just seemed too much of a coincidence for a sexual memory to be so close to a rape threat. There had to be a purpose.

Sam adjusted himself, trying to ignore how tight and heavy his balls felt. Precum glistened on the tip of his cock and he bit his lip, not sure how much longer he could last without grabbing his dick and finishing himself off.

As much as it pained him to watch with ignored desired, it hurt more when he and Madison finally finished, their frantic movements fading to gentle caresses. Now _that_ he really missed - having someone who treated him tenderly and wasn't always looking for a way to hurt him. It had been years ( _decades?_ ) since he'd been hugged. During the torture sessions, as a way to ground himself, he used to try to bring up the memory of the last hug he had with Dean and Bobby. But it was too painful, especially when time and pain wore the memories down and he couldn't remember the exact color of the shirt Dean wore or how tall Bobby had been.

“Enjoy the show?”

“Jesus!” Sam jumped up and spun around to find Lucifer leaning against the wall.

“Not quite,” said Lucifer with a lazy smile. He grabbed Sam by the shoulder and pushed him back towards the wall. His other hand squeezed around Sam's cock.

“Wha-” Caught off guard, Sam froze for a second, blinking stupidly at Lucifer, whose hand started a quick slide. Sam grabbed at Lucifer's wrist, trying to pull his hand away.

He'd been so turned on, and Lucifer's hands worked so expertly, that in a few strokes he was over the edge. Sam gasped, his knees going weak as he came in Lucifer's hand.

Lucifer smirked as he released Sam's cock and wiped Sam's come on his abdomen. He took a step back, his eyes trailing over Sam's messy torso as if admiring a painting.

For a moment, Sam could only just blink in shock, trying to catch his breath. Then he pushed past Lucifer to the bed, grabbed a sheet, and hurriedly cleaned himself. “What the hell?”

Lucifer shrugged. “You looked like you could use a hand.”

“I don't want _anything_ from you.” Sam pulled the bed sheet tightly around his waist. “Stop touching me.”

Lucifer strode over to sit down on the bed near the headboard. He patted the spot next to him as if Sam were a puppy. “C’mon Sam, you're my prison bitch. You know I'm going to fuck you.”

He'd suspected it for awhile, but hearing those words still made his blood run cold and his heart jump into his throat. _No!_ He looked around for a weapon.

“You ready to say yes, or do you need some more foreplay first?”

 _“Say yes?”_ He had to have misheard.  

“Oh, I'm not going to rape you, Sam,” said Lucifer, smiling from where he sat on the bed. “I mean, I could. I _could_ inflict such delicious, perfect pain…”

Sam swallowed hard at the glint in Lucifer’s eyes.

“...but I'm a lover, not a fighter. So I'm not going to rape you unless that's what you want. I mean, it would be fun. For me, at least.” He chuckled to himself. “Do you want to be raped, Sammy?”

“No,” said Sam quickly, his head spinning. This was a trick. It had to be. Lucifer was just trying to lure him into a trap. “So you're just going to torture me until I give in?”

Lucifer shook his head, smiling. “No. Well… I _am_ going to torture you. That's too much fun to give up entirely, but not in the bedroom. Or rather, I will get you off, but I'm not going to penetrate you until you ask me to. Want a little romance?” He snapped his fingers, and the room shifted into a massive, new one. Candles floated in the air above their heads while a fire roared in an ornately carved, white, marble fireplace that took up nearly half of a wall. In front of the fireplace, a polar bear rug was ringed by two wine-red, plush chairs flanking a matching couch large and comfortable looking enough to be a bed in and of itself. The actual bed, bigger than a California king, had four black wood posts and white sheets. Red throw pillows dotted the sheets, which had been sprinkled with-

Sam’s eyes widened in surprise. “Rose petals?” He could smell them now, under the heavier scent of the smoke from the crackling fireplace.

“Not your style?” Lucifer shrugged. “You didn't give me much to work with, Sam. Not a lot of romantic memories in there. I'm game. Tell me what you want and I'll make it for you. Maybe this is more your style.” He waved his fingers and a motel room appeared.

“There's _nothing_ I want from you, other than for you to leave me the hell alone.” Sam pulled the bed sheet tighter around his body, backing up until he hit the wall.

Lucifer leaned back against the headboard lazily, one finger running over the pillow next to him. “That's _my_ body. I’ll do what I want with it, and you know it. You _will_ say yes. It's only a matter of time.”

“No,” said Sam automatically, recognizing the trap, but unable to tear himself away. “That'll never happen.”

“Mmm… this seems a little familiar, don't you think?” Lucifer snapped his fingers and the room shifted to the room where he had first approached Sam in a dream.

“No,” said Memory Sam, tears in his eyes. “That’ll never happen.”

“I’m sorry, but it will. I will find you.” Memory Lucifer walked towards Memory Sam, who dodged away. “And when I do, you _will_ let me in. I’m sure of it.”

Lucifer waved his hand and Memory Sam and Lucifer vanished. “We've done this dance before, Sam.” His voice was patient and soft, but firm, as if speaking to a small child. “You say no, I say yes and then, in the end, you let me in. Maybe in 6 months you’ll say yes, Sam. Should I fuck you in that house in Detroit? Not a very romantic location, but maybe that's what you're used to.”

Sam couldn't breathe. He couldn't do anything but stand there, feeling as though his guts were being pulled out hand over hand. As much as he wanted to spit out his refusal, Lucifer was right. He'd refused before with utter certainty, absolutely convinced there was no way he'd say yes.

He had said yes though. _The circumstances were different._ But was that really true? He'd been sure then too; so full of pride he thought that taking control from Lucifer would be easy. He'd been sure when he'd killed Lilith and set Lucifer free. Jo, Ellen, Castiel, and Bobby had died due to that false pride. He was here, trapped in hell for eternity, because of his pride. Because he'd been certain.

It took thirty years for Dean to break and Dean was stubborn, more stubborn than Sam. How long could he last with Lucifer slowly pulling him apart, chipping him away bit by bit?

“C’mon bunk buddy.” Lucifer rubbed the bed beside him. “I won't bite unless you want me to.”

Sam shook his head, holding tight to the bed sheet, even though he knew Lucifer could rip it away at any second. “Leave me alone.”

Lucifer’s smile never wavered. “I did say I'd do what you wanted in the bedroom.” He vanished.

Sam crumpled to the floor with relief tainted by grief. _I won't give into him again. I won't._ Could he refuse Lucifer for an eternity though?

_“So tell me, Sam who's to blame for the demon blood? Who set me free despite every warning sign, despite Dean begging you to stop?”_

_“It’s gonna get darker and darker,” said Dean, his face etched with worry. “And God knows where it ends.”_

He would never be free. If Lucifer got out, he would head straight to Dean and Sam couldn't let that happen. He had to endure hell to keep Dean safe. It wasn't as if he had a choice. He had to hold out as long as he could.


	4. Pain and Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning: This one has the most graphic physical torture in the series.

When Lucifer next came for Sam, he drowned him without a word. Sam counted twelve deaths before Lucifer mentioned the bedroom again.

“You do have the option of saying ‘yes’ and ending this now,” said Lucifer as he pushed a needle into Sam's stomach, twisting the tip so the thick needle went between rather than through Sam's intestines. He'd done it often enough that both of them knew exactly which paths led to death and which would leave Sam alive for what felt like days.

Sam grunted as the needle slid in. “End? Delay…if that.”  

“I won't hurt you in the bedroom,” promised Lucifer as he touched the end of the needle and lit it up, the heat cauterizing the wound.

“Ahh…” Sam squeezed his eyes shut. He'd been through this often enough that he no longer screamed, but it still hurt like a bitch. His limbs twitched, his body desperate for escape, but Lucifer had him bound on what looked like a cross; his neck, wrists and ankles attached firmly to the wood with thick leather straps.

Lucifer’s eyes trailed over the various needles stuck into Sam's body. He always enjoyed admiring his handiwork. “I don't need to. I've got plenty of other opportunities.” He walked over to the table and picked up the next needle.

“157,” panted Sam. Lucifer made him count each needle and watch as they slid into his body. If he lost count, then Lucifer ripped them out and started over. Lucifer liked breaking records, and he'd hit 315 before Sam had died the last time.

“I'd also be willing to make a deal,” said Lucifer conversationally as he approached Sam's right hand. He'd splayed out Sam's fingers with needles passing under the nail and along the bones all the way into Sam's palm. It was time for round two.

Sam groaned as the needle drove under his thumbnail. He forced his eyes to stay open, watching as the needle slid deeper and deeper. He'd never tried to bargain, but he'd never had anything Lucifer couldn't just take. He waited until the needle was all the way in and the wound cauterized before he said, “I don't trust you to keep your promises. 158.”

“You do have trust issues.” Lucifer lightly traced the tip of the needle over Sam's sweaty throat before moving to Sam's left thumb. “You lied to your brother, constantly. You lied to him the day he crawled out of hell.” He forced the next needle in, scraping along the bone. “Why?”

Sam hissed in pain. “You know why.”

“Tell me again.” The needle slid home and it burned.

“159,” said Sam as Lucifer walked back over to the table. “I thought I knew better.” Memories of Ruby crowded his head.  _ “He's weak, Sam,” said Ruby, her fingers lazily gliding across his naked chest. “Hell changed him. He can't beat Lilith. But you can.” _

“You hated how helpless you felt when you saw him ripped apart by hellhounds. You told yourself you craved power to avenge him, but that wasn't true, was it?” Lucifer gently stroked Sam's face, his fingers smearing sweat and blood across Sam's cheek. “You've always craved power. You knew you were destined for more. For me.”

The last thing Sam wanted to talk about with Lucifer was failing Dean. “Destined to stop you, maybe.”

Lucifer shrugged. “You've merely delayed the inevitable.”

Thankfully, Lucifer stopped trying to talk to him after that. At needle number 317, Sam went into shock. Lucifer watched him slip away with interest. Sometimes he brought Sam back from shock to more torture, but this time, Sam woke in a motel room bed.

“Morning, sunshine.” Lucifer sat on the edge of his bed.

Sam scrambled off the bed so fast he fell on his ass onto the floor. He bolted to the farthest corner of the room from Lucifer. “Leave me alone.”

“Not yet,” said Lucifer, smiling. “I'm staying here until you come.”

“Come where?” asked Sam, confused.

Lucifer laughed, but it was warm, not a cruel laugh. “Orgasm, Sam. You like those, don't you?”

It was the last thing Sam expected to hear. “What? Why do you care?”

“I've told you, Sam,” said Lucifer, his smile still warm. “That's my body. I plan to enjoy it. Maybe you need some enticement.” He waved his hand and Jess and Sam appeared on the opposite bed, going at it doggy style.

“No,” gasped Sam. “Not her.”

“Fine.” Lucifer waved them away with a flick of his hand. “Future memories better?”

Another Lucifer and Sam appeared in the exact same position Memory Sam and Jess had been in. For a moment, Sam could only stare, dumbfounded, at the sight of himself, his face flush with pleasure, being fucked by Lucifer. He was moaning, his cock thick between his legs, as he rocked back, impaling himself fully on-

“There's no way!” Sam knew he was well-endowed, but Lucifer's cock was abnormally massive. It looked more like a baseball bat than a prick. “You made it bigger on purpose!”

“Don't worry, Sam,” said Lucifer, his eyes on their other selves and a smug expression on his face. “You'll work up to it.”

“Enough,” said Sam firmly. “I don't want to see that.”

The fake Lucifer and Sam vanished. “Then what do you want?” Lucifer looked at Sam, his eyes trailing over Sam's body in a way that made him feel exposed.

“Nothing. I'm not playing this game.” Sam sank down to the floor, wrapping his arms around his legs.

Lucifer’s eyes hardened, the warmth wiped away as if it had never been there at all. In a way, Sam was glad to see the cruelty. This was the Lucifer he understood. “I'm not giving you a choice.”

Sam laughed bitterly. “I knew it. Why the big show of pretending you want my consent when you plan to force me?”

“I won't fuck you without your consent. That hasn't changed and won't change. I'm not going to fuck you now, unless you say yes. I’m going to make you come. I don't care how you come, just that you do.”

There was a trap here. There had to be. “Yeah right you don't care. Why don't you just blow me? Or let me fuck-” 

“Sure.” Lucifer snapped his fingers and Sam found himself spread eagle on the bed beside Lucifer, heavy cuffs around his wrists and ankles holding him firmly in place.

“What the fu-” He lost all train of thought when Lucifer bent down and sucked Sam's cock into his mouth.

For a second, all Sam could think was, _ He's actually warm there _ . The next was the full realization of Lucifer's mouth on his cock. “Get off me!” He tried to free his limbs from the heavy cuffs, pulling as hard as he could bear. He couldn't move other than to rock his hips, which just encouraged Lucifer to pin Sam in place and suck harder. “Stop! Stop it, you asshole!”

But Lucifer didn't stop. Instead, he worked Sam's cock perfectly; his hand and warm mouth in unison, knowing the pace to set and how much Sam loved that little twist near the top. The blowjob had barely begun and already Sam's cock was filling in Lucifer’s mouth.

Since fighting him off was impossible, Sam tried reason. “If you want to see me come, I'll do it myself.”

Lucifer ignored him, all of his concentration was focused on Sam’s cock.

Not knowing what else to do, Sam gritted his teeth and waited for it to be over. His mind hated it, but his body loved it. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t ignore the sweet ache of pleasure rising like a crescendo, quicker than it ever had with anyone before. It was as if Lucifer had studied him and knew exactly what he wanted. Or was somehow using his angelic power to make Sam want it.  All Sam knew was that it was as if he was sixteen again and had no stamina. Before long, Lucifer drove him over the edge. Sam came down Lucifer’s throat, his entire body jerking, pleasure and disgust washing over him.

Lucifer lifted his head and sat upright. He smirked down at Sam. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” He waved his hand and the cuffs disappeared.

Sam kicked him as hard as he could, knocking him off the bed.

Lucifer chuckled as he stood. He waved his hand again and the cuffs reappeared, pinning Sam to the bed again. 

“Fuck you.” Sam spat at him. “Leave me alone!”

“You're only delaying the inevitable,” Lucifer said before he left. About an hour after that, the room shifted, turning into a dark body of water where Sam drowned. 

When he woke, Lucifer had chained him to the floor, his wrists tied together above his head. Lucifer bent over him, a hand splayed flat on Sam's abdomen and a twisted smile on his face. “Let's look inside.”

Panic erupted so fast and so fierce, Sam cried out, “PLEASE!” Even though he knew it was hopeless; Lucifer would burn his soul no matter what he did.  

Smiling happily, Lucifer shoved his hand into Sam's abdomen. His power pushing in alongside it, terrible tendrils of pure pain that robbed Sam of any sensation but relentless agony. No matter how many times it happened, it still burned so sharp and fierce, like he was being flayed, torched, and crushed at the same time. No other torture came close, despite Lucifer's creativity.

All Sam could do was try to endure, despite the terrible pain. Each time, he thought this would be the last. Surely he wouldn't survive. Sam didn't know why he didn't pass out, the pain too fierce and unyielding, but he never could. The only thing he could do was survive.

Finally, the tendrils and hand withdrew, leaving Sam feeling as though he'd been burned from the inside. His face was wet with tears, his throat sore from screaming, and he could only pant for breath with lungs that felt as if they were on fire.

“Don't worry,” said Lucifer, a smug smirk on his face. “Your soul is still intact. I won't break it. Bend, crack, but never break.” He bent forward and tenderly kissed Sam's cheek, his tongue lapping at the tears. “You're mine and you'll be with me forever.”

Sam couldn't help the whimper that escaped him. Eternity felt impossible to endure in moments like these. He wished that Lucifer would just destroy his soul. Just end it, once and for all. Sam knew that would never happen though. Lucifer enjoyed torturing him too much.

Lucifer sat back up, studying Sam with happy eyes. He always seemed especially pleased with himself after torturing Sam's soul.

Casually, he asked, “Do you think you'll have more fun as a demon, Sammy?”

It wasn't the first time he'd made the threat. Sam was in too much pain to try to respond. Besides, nothing he had said in the past convinced Lucifer otherwise.

His fingers lightly stroking Sam's cheek, Lucifer said, “You'd definitely say ‘yes’ then. You'd spread your legs like a good little whore.”

He wanted a reaction, but Sam refused to give it. He turned his head away. “Better do it if you want me then.”

Lucifer regarded him evenly. “That's not true, Sam and you know it. You're not ready yet, but you will be. These things take time.”

_ I'll  _ never _ be ready _ . Sam wasn't interested in talking to him anymore, so he didn't voice his thoughts, but just shut his eyes.

“You were made for me.” Lucifer said as he ran his fingers through Sam's hair. “Generations guided, pushed together, and protected- all so that you could be born for me. Azazel made others, but only as distractions. None of them were worthy. None of them were you.”

Sam ignored him. He just wanted to be left alone, even if it meant torture and death.

“My perfect vessel. I waited so long for you. What's waiting a little more? I'm going to possess you completely.” Lucifer bent over him, his breath stirring the hair by Sam's ear. “Your mind, your body, your heart, your soul… they all belong to me.”

_ Never _ . Sam had said it often enough that there was no point in saying it out loud.

“The sooner you realize that, the easier this will be. Fighting only hurts you.” Lucifer's fingers slipped through his hair. “Not that I don't enjoy punishing you for all your sins, but don't you think you deserve a little pleasure?”

_ Pleasure? _ Sam doubted he'd enjoy Lucifer's idea of pleasure. His throat was still raw from the screaming he'd done, so he simply said, “Once you stop torturing me I'll consider what you want. Until then, nothing.”

“C’mon Sam, you know I won't do that.” Lucifer's fingers ran down Sam's chest, and he jerked away.

“Don't touch me.”

Lucifer straddled his thighs and placed his hand flat on Sam's abdomen again. Sam braced for another flaying of his soul but when Lucifer's power swept through him, it took away all his pain, leaving him healed.

“I told you I wouldn't hurt you in the bedroom.” The hard floor turned soft and plush, as the manacles on his hands vanished. Sam opened his eyes to find himself in the bedroom, on top of the polar bear rug.

“Don't touch me, you freak!” He knocked Lucifer off him and moved to scramble away. He hadn’t gotten far when a hand closed around his ankle, pulling him back.

Sam whirled around and fought. He had no strategy; he just lashed out, hitting and kicking as hard as he could. One second he was on top of Lucifer, pounding him into the rug and the next Lucifer had vanished. The cuffs reappeared on his wrists, pinning Sam face down on the rug.

“Coward! Fight me!”

“I'm an angel,” Lucifer said calmly as he walked into Sam's vision. “You'll never win.” The bastard didn't have a mark on him. He knelt before Sam and healed his bruised knuckles. 

Helpless, Sam glared at him. Sam’s hate pounded so thick and hard in his chest, he could almost choke on it. “Leave me alone.”

“You know the rules.” Lucifer's voice was calm, but firm. “First you come, then I go.”

“You said you'd do what I wanted,” Sam reminded him. “I don't want you to touch me.”

“We both know that's not true.” Lucifer conjured a chain attached to Sam's left cuff. He stood and pulled on it, forcing Sam over onto his back. With annoying ease, Lucifer pressed the cuff down against the rug, sealing it with a touch of his hand. Sam kicked at him, even though he was far out of his reach, and Lucifer cuffed his ankles as well. “How long do you think it will take me to get you off? Not long at all. You deserve pleasure, Sam. You think you don't, but you do.”

“Not from you. It's not pleasure from you.”

“It's not?” Lucifer slid his hand down to stroke Sam's cock. 

Sam gritted his teeth. His cock was eager and responsive, even though his mind was not. “I know you're doing something to me.”

“Oh?” Lucifer smirked. “Is that what you think is happening here? You think I'm making you hard? I'm not. This is all you. You want me, even if you refuse to admit it yet.”

He could be lying. But as much as Sam wanted to believe it, doubt surfaced. He turned his head away, staring at the fire in the fireplace. 

“You know how this will end - the same way it did before.” Lucifer's hand worked steadily on Sam's cock, filling him up. “You'll fight me on this, I know. You're stubborn and you cling to your humanity. I'll wait until you're ready, just as I did then.”

“Keep waiting then.” 

Lucifer bent down and sucked Sam's cock into his mouth, his mouth working perfectly, as if he knew by heart the quickest way to give Sam pleasure.

Sam hated it- hated _ him _ \- but he still came. 


	5. Bending

After that, Lucifer started regularly chaining Sam down to suck his cock. Usually he'd start the session in the bedroom. But sometimes he'd begin by torturing Sam, change his mind and switch over to the bedroom, healing Sam of any injury before touching him. Sam fought like hell every time. He even managed to kill Lucifer once, snapping his neck and then beating him into the floor, but it didn't matter. Lucifer just chained Sam in place with his power and healed his own body before pressing on, as if Sam's struggles and protests didn't happen at all. Penetration might be a choice, but this wasn't.

Lucifer didn't punish him for fighting in the bedroom, although outside of it, any protest was met with torture so severe Sam quickly stopped trying. Instead, Sam poured out all his rage when he was in the bedroom and soon started looking forward to the sight of it since it was the one place he could fight, even though he hated what Lucifer did to him afterwards. 

Sometimes Sam woke in the bedroom completely bound, was helpless to do anything but curse. Other times, Sam would be left free and he'd fight until Lucifer pinned him. When Lucifer had finished sucking him off, Lucifer would leave the bedroom, the bonds he used to control Sam disappearing with him. That part Sam loved. There wasn't anything to do in the bedroom. The fireplace was charmed so Sam couldn't mess with the fire and, no matter how hard Sam tried, he couldn't break the furniture to use as a weapon. He was usually given about an hour to himself, so he curled up in the soft bed or sprawled out on the rug in front of the fire, losing himself in a happy fantasy. Sam made a new batch of fantasies with Dean in them for use in the bedroom after Lucifer had left. He counted out the time with his fingers so they'd end when the room shifted into the next torture session.

As the weeks ( months? ) wore on, Sam started to wonder what Lucifer got out of the arrangement. Lucifer remained fully dressed, didn't try to touch any other part of Sam’s body, and left immediately after Sam orgasmed. Sam never asked because he didn't want to know. Whatever Lucifer had planned, he knew he wouldn't like it. If this was Lucifer’s ploy to get Sam to say yes to penetration, it wasn’t working. At all. If anything, it made Sam hate Lucifer more, for forcing this on him.

Then one day, after he'd swallowed Sam's come, Lucifer lifted his head and said, “Would you like a book, Sam?”

He'd gotten so used to Lucifer leaving immediately that, for a moment, Sam just blinked at him in surprise. “A book?” 

“Those things you like to read.” Lucifer smirked at him, looking very pleased with himself. Never a good sign. 

Sam wasn't naive enough to assume that the book came without strings attached. “What do you want me to do?” 

Lucifer waved his hand and the chains holding Sam vanished. Sam scooted to the far end of the bed. 

Lucifer didn't move from his spot. “Stop fighting and accept the pleasure I'm offering you.”

Sam laughed. “You think I'm going to let you fuck me for a book?” 

“Of course not.” Annoyance flickered through Lucifer’s blue eyes. “I know you aren't ready yet.”

“And won't ever be.”

Lucifer ignored him. “You deserve a bit of pleasure. I won't do anything to you I haven't already done. I promise.” He held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. “You only have to try it once. All you have to do is stop fighting and relax.”

The fact that Lucifer wanted it made Sam want to refuse on principle alone. However, Sam wasn't ready to play his hand just yet, so he said nothing as he considered it. 

As if sensing his hesitation, Lucifer said, “I don't expect an answer now. Think about it.” He left, leaving Sam alone with his thoughts.

Sam thought about it. He thought about it through fifteen deaths and six blow jobs. During torture, he thought of the bedroom, especially when pain overwhelmed him and he would do almost anything to make it end. In the bedroom, he thought of killing Lucifer, of refusing anything he wanted simply because Lucifer wanted it. The only clear time he had to think was the hour or so after he came, when Lucifer wasn't around and he was by himself. There, the idea of days without Lucifer was pretty damn appealing. If he picked the right book, he could stretch out the time to a full week. 

A week without torture for about fifteen minutes of letting Lucifer do something he would do no matter what? 

In truth, he couldn't think of a good argument against it, other than  Lucifer should never get what he wants . That was a pretty fucking compelling argument. When he saw Lucifer’s face while he was being tortured to death though, he knew that Lucifer was getting what he wanted either way. In the end, a week without torture was too hard to refuse, especially since he didn't have to actually  do anything.  Relax , Lucifer had said. He could do that. Well, maybe he couldn't. Lucifer's mouth on his cock made him want to punch him, but at least he could try.

After a particularly grueling torture session involving a poker and burning coals, Sam woke in the bedroom.

He met Lucifer's gaze and announced, “I want  War and Peace . In English. I also want to read it first or no deal.”

He expected refusal. Instead, Lucifer conjured up the book and vanished. 

Sam couldn't believe his luck. He grabbed the book and made himself comfortable on the bed. He read for days. When his eyes burned, he took the longest breaks he thought he could get away with before returning to the story. After he finished the book, Lucifer didn't appear for several hours, which Sam spent buried in the plush covers of the bed, dreaming of a hunt with Dean.

Lucifer announced his presence by pulling the covers off of Sam. “What did you think?” 

“Not my favorite,” admitted Sam. He didn't want to talk to Lucifer about the book. Normally he liked talking about what he read because it was one of Sam's most favorable alternatives to torture. Not now. His stomach felt like lead and his heart thumped hard in his chest. It was hard not to imagine Lucifer using this as a way to hurt or humiliate him. He was tempted to refuse Lucifer. But if he broke the agreement, then Lucifer would have no reason to honor any of his promises.

Lucifer got the hint that Sam wasn't interested in conversation. He climbed on the bed and touched Sam's hip, gently nudging him to unfurl himself.

Reluctantly, Sam lay on his back. He closed his eyes and tried to will his nervous body to relax. He'd have better luck trying to catch a butterfly with tweezers. 

Lucifer's fingers brushed against his cock and he tensed, that familiar mix of disgust and arousal creeping back into his stomach.

“Relax,” said Lucifer softly as he straddled Sam’s legs.

“I'm trying,” Sam bit out. Wasn't it enough that he wasn't fighting?

Cold fingers closed around his cock and stroked in a languid slide. “How aroused are you on a scale of one to ten?”

“One.” He wanted to punch Lucifer in the face. Instead, Sam clenched his fists and focused on his cock.

“Let me know when the number changes.” Lucifer's mouth joined his hand, both working perfectly to fill his cock.

“Two.” As far as his cock was concerned, at least. Mentally, he was still at one. Sam tried to imagine it was Madison’s mouth and hand on his cock. It didn’t work. Lucifer’s hands were too cold. He made up a girl - some harmless supernatural creature with perky breasts and frigid skin. He wasn’t trapped in hell with Lucifer himself touching him. He was in a motel room with a supernatural girl he’d saved from a wendigo. They’d been flirting with each other so much during the hunt that Dean had bought a second motel room and pushed them both inside. With the fantasy at the front of his mind, he started to relax into the blowjob, accepting the pleasure of his body instead of hating what it represented. 

For the first time in the cage, he felt good. Actually good. Not just without pain, but actually in a state of prolonged pleasure. He'd forgotten what it felt like. How it used to be. He dove into it, letting the girl steadily work him to orgasm. 

Just when he was getting close, Lucifer lifted his head, his hand stilling around the base of Sam’s cock. “How close are you now?”

Sam opened his eyes. He’d forgotten about the numbers entirely. “I guess 8?” He thrust his hips as best he could with Lucifer’s weight on his legs, trying to get that hand to just fucking move already.

Instead, Lucifer released Sam’s cock. He brushed it just enough to remind him of the touch of his hand before journeying north. He explored Sam’s abdomen as if seeing it for the first time, instead of regularly ripping it apart. His fingers dipped into Sam's belly button one by one, his eyes tracing their path. To Sam’s surprise, the touch no longer bothered him, even outside the fantasy. He was so turned on, it felt good and he trusted Lucifer not to hurt him. At least not in this moment.

“Nick was my first human vessel.” Lucifer seemed to be trying to touch every inch of Sam's belly, his fingers lightly rising and falling as they slid around. “I've never needed to be human before. Taking a vessel is a strange experience for an angel. He never felt right. I had to spend so much energy to keep him from falling apart. Not you. You fit me like a glove.”

After he had investigated Sam's stomach, his fingers journeyed up. He flicked his thumb over one peaked nipple, sending little sparks of pleasure throughout Sam's body. Lucifer repeated the action on the other hard nub, a look of concentration on his face as if he were testing a light switch instead of Sam's body. Apparently satisfied with the reaction, he explored back down Sam's torso, his fingers splayed and dipping in and out of the slight curves of Sam's clenching muscles. “He's not like you. The demon blood made you stronger, but it was more than that, wasn't it?”

Never had Sam been so aware of the shape of the flesh, muscle and bone of his chest. Never had he noticed how his torso rose and fell with each breath, pressing into Lucifer's cold hands with each inhale.

“He didn't burn the way you do.” Lucifer scratched through Sam's pubic hair, avoiding Sam's full cock as he ran his fingers through the curls. “You feel like fire to me.”

Sam’s neglected cock twitched in protest but he really didn't mind. He'd forgotten how good the heat in his groin could feel; that burning energy that spread pleasure throughout his body.

Lucifer ran his fingertips lightly over Sam's thighs before he slid his fingers back up Sam's body, for another round of exploration. This time, he examined Sam’s hips, stopping to trace the grooves that ran from his hip bones to his groin. Sam had learned the name for the grooves, the iliac furrow, from his art history class at Stanford. Jess had liked them too, her eyes and fingers often straying there. But she had looked at him with soft love and admiration. Lucifer looked at him with a hungry fascination. No one had ever worshiped his body the way Lucifer seemed to and he couldn't help but wonder how Lucifer truly saw him. Was he just a toy or did Lucifer respect his body, if not him?

After so many years of Lucifer's fingers ripping him apart, it was strange to realize how much pleasure they could bring. Pleasure that was strumming through every part of his body. Lucifer's questing fingers slowly journeyed up, running across Sam's pectorals. He avoided Sam's nipples at first, running in slow circles around them. Then, the circles gradually tightened and Sam realized he was holding his breath. He forced himself to let it out and Lucifer seemed to take that as an invitation to tease the nubs, rolling them gently between his thumb and forefinger. The girls Sam had been with hadn't really played with his nipples and he'd never realized how sensitive they could be. Lucifer tested various ways of playing with them and they soon both discovered the little twist that made Sam's cock jerk.

“I saw every women he slept with. He didn’t fuck them the way you did.” Lucifer languidly slid the palm of his right hand over Sam’s cock again, his left still tracing Sam's chest. “He didn't have your power. Your dominance.” 

Moaning, Sam thrust up into his hand. He didn't want this to end; he just wanted to stay here, in this rare moment of bliss, when nothing hurt, when all he could think about was his hard cock and the delightful tension curling from his head to his toes and pooling in his groin, filling it with heavy warmth.

“How close?” Lucifer pressed his thumb into the head of Sam’s cock and swirled it around the now slick, swollen tip. 

“Still eight.” Sam hummed with pleasure as Lucifer’s hand resumed its slow slide over his cock, avoiding the sensitive frenulum as it slid down.

Lucifer stroked him enough to get him close again, then released him, both hands on Sam's chest once more, tracing his collarbone and exploring his shoulders. Sam reached down for his cock, but Lucifer caught his wrist. “Not yet,” he said, his voice soft but firm. He pressed both of Sam's wrists against the bed and heavy manacles wrapped around them, holding Sam tightly in place. It should've scared Sam, but it didn't. The look in Lucifer's eyes was lust, not cruelty. He knew he’d come.

Lucifer explored Sam's collarbone and neck, brushing his hair to the side. Sam turned his head, exposing more of his neck to Lucifer's fingers. With his cock so hard, every bit of his skin drank in the contact, even though Lucifer's fingers were as cold as ever. 

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Lucifer's hand headed back down to Sam's groin, but only lightly encircled his cock; enough to stimulate but not enough to actually get him anywhere.

“He didn't have your hunger. Your need for more.” Lucifer's hand slid in an agonizingly slow pace, keeping Sam hard and wanting, close but still so far. “Your desires.”

Sam bit his lip, losing himself in the pleasure offered by Lucifer's hand. He'd never been teased like this before, never felt so desperate for release. He'd always been in control. Now he didn't know when he'd get release. He felt as though he were on fire, only his nerves were lit with pleasure, not pain. Had it always felt like this? He couldn't remember. All he knew was that he wanted more.

He shifted his hips, trying to press into Lucifer's hand but Lucifer lifted his hand with each rise of Sam's cock, preventing Sam from getting anywhere. 

He didn't know how long he stayed there, drowning in pleasure, unable to feel anything but that  need, need, need of his cock. Once the fingers started to move faster and press harder, he wanted nothing more than to feel the sweet release of that delightful tension running through his entire body. He needed to come, to empty himself completely.

“You want more, don't you?” asked Lucifer, his voice so low, Sam could almost feel the vibrations.

“Yes!” hissed Sam, his cock needy.

“You were always meant for more, Sam.” Lucifer squeezed Sam's cock in his hand and milked it in earnest, pulling, twisting, sliding until-

“AH!” Release burst through Sam like fireworks, stealing his breath. Warm sticky cum splashed across his chest in pulses of pleasure as his balls emptied.

He blinked open his eyes to see Lucifer smiling down at him, fire in his eyes.

“You were meant for  me .” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The iliac furrow/adonis belt is one of my favorite parts on a man's body, but you see them so rarely mentioned, probably because not every guy has them. So glad Sam has a nice set.


	6. Entertainment

 

 The bargain had only been for one session, but when Sam was dying, he thought of the pleasure he'd had. He was offered so few opportunities to escape the pain he experienced in hell. He knew he should return to fighting the next time he saw the bedroom, but more of him wanted a repeat of last time, even though he hated Lucifer and enjoyed the rare chance to hurt him. Unfortunately, Lucifer just seemed to regard it as an annoyance, the way a mosquito is swatted and ignored.

When he next woke in the bedroom, he was chained in place, probably due to the expectation of a fight. But while part of him did want to beat Lucifer into a bloody pulp on the ground, more of him wanted to escape into the fantasy with the supernatural girl with cold skin.

“I want another book,” he insisted.

“Fine,” agreed Lucifer, more quickly than Sam expected he would. “But I pick the book.”

Sam considered refusing, but he knew that Lucifer had no problem taking what he wanted anyway. Besides, Lucifer actually had really good taste in literature (although Sam would never admit it out loud), and the books he gave Sam tended to be more interesting than the ones Sam requested. “Ok.” If Lucifer tried to screw him over or did something like give him a book in Chinese, this new little experiment would be over.

Lucifer went straight to work, building Sam up to a nine, then holding him there for what felt like hours. When he finally granted Sam release, Sam came harder than he'd ever had before, his back arching like a bow as he emptied his balls down Lucifer's throat.

Releasing Sam's softening cock, Lucifer gave it one last lick before he sat up and smiled down at Sam. “You're gorgeous like this. You don't see it though. Even if I conjured a mirror, you wouldn't see it. You're afraid to give in - to me, to your power, to your destiny. You'll love it when you do.”

His mind still reeling from the intense orgasm he’d just had, Sam didn't know how to respond. Lucifer conjured a book and slid off the bed, releasing Sam from the chains with a flick of his fingers. Sam picked the book up. “ _Pride and Prejudice_? Really?” He didn't bother to hide his disappointment.

Smoothing down his shirt, Lucifer said, “There's a reason Ang Lee, famous for his Kung Fu films, directed a movie version.”

“Ang Lee?” Sam was sometimes lost when it came to Lucifer's pop culture references.

“Oh, that's right,” said Lucifer, his eyes brightening. “You haven't seen his films.” The room shifted into the movie theater. Sam had never been given a movie without it being attached to a reward and he couldn't help but feel excited, as though Christmas had come a second time in a year. Pathetic really, to be so happy over a movie- but he brushed those thoughts away, wanting to enjoy the moment. Eagerly, he took one of the two seats in the room; a thick, plush recliner comfortable enough to fall asleep on if he ever grew tired, although that never happened in the cage.

He used to stretch out in his seat- back before Lucifer started touching him- but now he curled himself up so he wasn't so exposed. Lucifer hadn't tried to touch him outside of the bedroom since their new agreement began, but that didn't mean he wouldn't change his mind at any moment.

They watched _Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon_ ; _Pride and Prejudice_ ; and then _Brokeback Mountain_. Lucifer smiled suggestively at Sam during the gay sex scenes. Sam pretended not to see him, or be interested in the scenes at all. Was it gay to enjoy having your cock sucked by a man even if you imagined a woman most of the time? The men in the movie were objectively attractive with handsome faces and well-built bodies. He wouldn’t mind if one of them wanted to suck his cock, but watching them fuck didn’t turn him on.

Dean sometimes complained about people thinking they were gay instead of brothers, but it didn't bother Sam. If he’d been interested in men, he would've sexually experimented. But he'd never had a man catch his eye the way women did.

After _Brokeback Mountain_ , Lucifer left and Sam read _Pride and Prejudice_ in peace. As much as he hated to admit it, Lucifer was right, he did enjoy reading it. However, he didn't see how it related to Kung Fu in any way.

He expected to be killed but when Lucifer showed up, but Lucifer conjured the bedroom instead of a torture scenario.

“I want another book,” Sam insisted as he allowed Lucifer to tie his wrists to the bedposts.

“You had three movies,” said Lucifer dismissively.

“I didn't ask for the movies.”

Lucifer regarded him evenly for a moment. Sam knew Lucifer could refuse, but had the feeling he wouldn't. Still, his heart pounded nervously in his chest as he waited for the answer.

“Fine,” Lucifer finally said, a warm smile curling his lips. “You'll get your book, but it will be short.” He bent down and kissed Sam, his lips surprisingly soft. Sam didn't know how to react. He kept his mouth tightly closed, his eyes watching Lucifer as Lucifer tenderly kissed Sam's mouth, the stubble on his cheeks brushing against Sam's. His breath smelled slightly sweet, almost like apples. If he cared that Sam acted like a living blow up doll, he didn't show it.

It was impossible to think of the girl with Lucifer's stubble brushing against his face but his cock didn't mind at all, steadily filling with the expectation of what always came next. Lucifer gently brushed hair away from Sam's neck, his mouth journeying over to kiss and lick at the delicate flesh. Despite the fact that he couldn't think of the girl, Sam relaxed into it. He let his cock take control of his body, knowing that when he finally came, he'd enjoy it.

Lucifer took his time. He explored Sam's torso with his hands and mouth the way he'd previously done with his hands alone. By the time he finally reached Sam's thick cock- what felt like hours later- Sam was helplessly canting his hips, trying to shove himself into Lucifer's mouth.

Instead of sucking Sam's cock, Lucifer licked at his heavy testicles. One hand rested on Sam's knee, holding his leg in place while he sucked on and licked at the delicate balls in their sac. Then his hand slid up, massaging Sam's balls away from his body and pressing hard between them at a spot that felt pretty damned good.

Just when Sam was used to this new touch, Lucifer's fingers stroked down his crack, ghosting over his hole.

“Don't!” Sam jerked his ass away from Lucifer as far as the cuffs on his wrists allowed.

Lucifer lifted his head. “I told you, Sam,” he said warmly. “I’m not going to penetrate you without your consent.” He lowered his head again, his forked tongue lapping at the precum dripping out of Sam’s slit.

Tension draining from his body, Sam closed his eyes as a groan escaped his lips. He raised his hips as best he could, wanting that feel of the hot flesh enveloping him again.

As if understanding what Sam wanted, Lucifer sucked his cock back into his mouth, taking him all the way to the root. Sam cried out as he felt himself hit the back of his throat. Lucifer bobbed his head, almost pulling Sam's cock out of his mouth before taking him to the root again. Lucifer’s cold fingers hadn’t moved from Sam’s taint and one finger slid down Sam’s crack again, pressing harder this time. He paused when he reached Sam’s hole and rubbed the delicate flesh in slow circles. It felt strange, but with his cock thrusting into Lucifer’s throat, Sam ignored it, concentrating instead on how close- Almost-

He groaned in disappointment when Lucifer raised his head, one hand still holding the base of Sam's cock while his other fingers played with Sam’s hole, toying with the puckered flesh. His eyes moving slowly, Lucifer surveyed Sam's body.

“You're beautiful.” He touched the tip of a finger to the head of Sam's cock and leisurely ran it down the length. It was the barest touch, but Sam was so damn hard, it was almost too much and he bucked.

_Please touch it please touch it please touch it._ Sam’s pride wouldn't let him beg out loud. He was already making embarrassing noises in the back of his throat.

“What do you want, Sam?” Lucifer’s fingers scratched over his thighs, his body heavy on Sam's legs, preventing him from moving into those fingers.

“Fuck you,” said Sam. “You know.”

“That's true,” said Lucifer with a smile. His mouth was so close to Sam's cock Sam could feel his breath on it. “Tell me anyway.”

Sam ignored him.

“You aren't getting it until you ask for it. What do you want, Sam?”

He hated that fucking bastard, but he was so damn close. He squeezed his eyes shut and ground out, “Touch it.”

Lucifer grabbed him and jerked him so roughly it was almost too much. Sam came hard, his cum shooting so far he hit his own cheek. Unable to move, he lay there panting, feeling as though he was a puddled mess.

“Look at how far you shot. A new record.” Lucifer smirked and rubbed his hand in Sam's face, smearing the cum over his mouth.

“Fuck off!” Sam jerked his head away.

Lucifer laughed as he left the bed, freeing Sam with a flick of his fingers. “Enjoy your book.” He disappeared, a copy of _Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde_ appearing next to Sam on the bed.

After that, Sam asked for a book as soon as he saw the bedroom. If it was going to happen no matter what, he might as well drown in the bliss.

Sometimes he had the feeling he could get out of being tortured too, by offering his body as entertainment, but he never tried. If he offered his body, it meant he chose Lucifer. This way, it was something that happened to him, never by choice.

As time went on, the offered book got shorter and when Sam protested, Lucifer said, “If you want a book, you need to do something special.”

“Something special?”

Lucifer grinned at him. “What do you think?”

From the look on his face, Sam decided that he didn't want to know. After that, he didn't ask for any more books or stories but focused on the pleasure itself as a reward. And what pleasure it was. Lucifer knew just how to work Sam’s body. Sam didn't have to do anything but dive into it, letting Lucifer and the fantasy overcome him.

They eventually fell into a familiar pattern. Lucifer would tie or bind Sam so he couldn't touch himself, then he'd work Sam up to level nine and hold him there for what felt like hours before he let Sam come.

Months out from that first touch, Sam had to wonder why Lucifer hadn’t tried anything more. Other than that brief mirage, Sam still hadn’t seen Lucifer in any state of undress. He never rubbed against Sam or touched him with any part of his body other than his hands and mouth. When they had a movie night or played games together, he treated Sam as if nothing had changed between them. Sam got the impression that Lucifer wasn’t actually interested in him sexually, but just saw his body as a thing to play with, like a small child pressing buttons on a new toy to see what would happen.

Not just a toy though, an object of worship. Lucifer didn't just get Sam off, he explored him. He ran his fingers through his hair, nibbled on his earlobes, rubbed his feet, and kissed him everywhere. He found where Sam was ticklish (bottom of his feet and just below his armpits) and where Sam was sensitive (inner thighs, nipples, neck). Not even Jess had known Sam's body so well. Hell, Lucifer found spots that Sam didn't know himself.

Sam got used to it. At least, as much as he could get used to getting blown by Lucifer himself. He still didn't trust Lucifer to hold the peace of the bedroom for eternity, but it held for now.

Then one day, Sam woke in what he called the ‘torture room’. The room was a sadists’ paradise, with all sorts of devices, implements and weapons lining the walls. Cages of various shapes and sizes as well as devices allowed Lucifer to contain Sam’s body in any pose he wished. Sam’s heart dropped to his stomach when he saw the room. He never left it alive and he never died quickly.

Lucifer pulled him into the middle of the room where a pair of handcuffs hung from a chain attached to the ceiling above a matching set of leg cuffs on the ground. Sam passively allowed Lucifer to cuff his wrists, already debating between several fantasies to slip into. He hadn’t had a memory with Dean in awhile, so he put Dean beside himself in the Impala. Lucifer crouched down next to him, grabbing his leg just above his knee as he moved Sam into position to attach the leg cuffs. It was something he’d done for years, and was familiar to both of them. Yet this time, the touch of his cold hand sparked something deep within Sam’s body.

To his horror, Sam felt his cock eagerly twitch, rising to life with the expectation of more. He fixed his eyes on the meathooks to remind himself what this room was used for and willed his body to calm. He'd been so stupid to enjoy Lucifer sucking him off. Why had he done that? Why had he given in?

Lucifer had been focused on getting Sam’s legs chained and didn’t notice until he stood back up. “Sam,” he said, his voice warm.

Sam stared fixedly at the hooks, refusing to meet Lucifer’s eyes. His cock was already deflating.

“All you had to do was ask.” Lucifer closed his fingers around Sam’s cock, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“No!” Sam jerked away as far as his bonds allowed.

“You don’t want me to let you go?”

Sam blinked at him. “Let me go?”

Lucifer waved his free hand and handcuffs and leg cuffs vanished. “Or do you want me to put them back and carve you up?”

“No,” he said automatically, even though he knew should agree.

Lucifer pushed Sam back onto a table where he’d died more times than he could count. “It's your choice, Sam,” said Lucifer in a deceptively soft tone, his hand still firm on Sam's chest.

Sam knew he should pick torture. He should’ve never let things get this far - so far that the touch of Lucifer brought anything other than pain. Dean would’ve never let this happen. Dean would be spitting insults as Lucifer tortured him to death. The refusal caught in his throat.

He knew exactly what would happen to him if he refused. Lucifer wouldn't hesitate to pick up the knife or worse. _So? It's better than being his bitch._

Lucifer bent down and sucked Sam's cock into his mouth. At once, Sam's lungs felt as though they had too much air and not enough. His cock reacted, rising thick and fast in Lucifer’s mouth but the rest of him felt dead and empty.

He should resist. He should pick torture and death.

He couldn't. He was a coward afraid of pain.

He wanted to fade into a memory but all the best memories involved Dean. He couldn't pull up memories of Dean, not now. The one good thing about eternity was that Dean would never know. Would never see how weak Sam had become, how pathetic.

For the first time in hell, he was utterly alone.


	7. Checkmate

When he next woke in the bedroom, he’d been placed in Lucifer's favorite position - on his back with his wrists chained to the bedposts.

Lucifer climbed on the bed, his hand reaching for Sam's cock.

“Don't.” Sam jerked away from him.

“Don't?” Lucifer looked at him in surprise. “Don't give you pleasure?”

“I don't want you to touch me.”

Lucifer regarded Sam for a moment, his expression unreadable. Then he said, “I didn't shift the room last time, did I? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.”

An apology was the very last thing Sam expected to hear from Lucifer. He didn't think he was capable.

“Next time, I'll conjure the bedroom,” promised Lucifer. He shifted closer, his eyes bright with desire. “I got too impatient. I wanted you too much. This is what you do to me, Sam. You make me lose control.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Sam glared at him, inching back as far as he could go. “That you can't control yourself?”

“It's hard to avoid touching you, but I haven't fucked you yet, have I?”

Sam pressed his lips together. _Yet_ was the operative word there, wasn't it?

“And I won't until you're ready,” promised Lucifer. “My goal in this in pleasure, not pain. You wouldn't enjoy it now.”

“I won't ever enjoy it.”

Yet again, Lucifer ignored Sam's refusal. “When I saw your cock growing hard for me, all I could think about was sucking you off.”

Sam's cock liked the idea of that, which was part of the damned problem. “You didn't touch me for years,” Sam reminded him. “Why the change? You just suddenly decided you wanted to suck cock?”

“You hadn't been aroused in front of me before.” Lucifer said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “It's not the same thing as watching through your memories.”

“So? Why did that matter?”

Lucifer gave him a quizzical look, as if Sam had made a stupid move in a game of chess. “You really don't know?”

Frustrated, Sam bit out, “I have no fucking clue why you do half of what you do- other than being stuck inside the cage for so long it rotted your mind.”

Lucifer grinned. “Sometimes I forget how human you are. We angels have zero natural desire for sex. We lack the equipment. From an external perspective, sex is very… repetitive. It's boring. I could see that animals enjoyed it, or were compelled to do it. But I never had any desire to try it for myself. You humans do stupid things for sex. It makes you emotionally compromised. I know other angels have experimented with your species, even had offspring - the nephilim - but I despise humans. I had better things to do with my time on Earth. And then I saw and felt you come.” He smiled fondly and stroked his hand down Sam's chest.

“Don't.” Sam moved away as much as the chains allowed. “Felt? You felt me come?”

“Yes,” said Lucifer, as if it were perfectly obvious. “I feel your emotions just as I felt them when I was in your body, although not nearly as intense. It's more of a…” He pursed his lips as he thought. “Glow is the best way I can describe it. I'd never experienced arousal before. It's very interesting.”

“Never?” Sam had to have misheard. “You've never…?”

Lucifer scoffed at Sam's surprise. “Have you ever wanted to be a bird and experience reproduction with cloaca? Or use a clitellium like an earthworm? Or try asexual budding?”

Sam had never even thought of it like that. “No.”

“Exactly.” Lucifer gently brushed the hair off Sam's face. “It wasn't until I felt your arousal firsthand that I understood why you humans crave it.”

The whole thing made Sam's head hurt. He'd never considered the possibility that Lucifer was actually sucking his cock out of pure enjoyment. “So when I come, does that make you come?” He couldn't ever remember seeing evidence that Lucifer even had an erection.

“No, just as torturing you doesn't hurt me. I feel your arousal, your pain, your anger, your fear. But those are your emotions, not mine. We angels don't have emotions like arousal, guilt, hunger, thirst, or tiredness. We don't need them. After I had a taste of arousal, I wanted more.”

Of all the explanations Sam expected to hear for why Lucifer started regularly sucking his cock, that was not it. Lucifer - a celestial being since the time of creation - was learning about sex like a horny teenager going through puberty. It explained a lot. How Lucifer seemed to read Sam's mind. Why Lucifer separated torture from the bedroom and why Lucifer wanted consent. If Sam was scared or in pain, he wouldn't be as aroused. “Why don't you just touch yourself? Wouldn't that be a better way to experience it?”

“This body isn't mine,” said Lucifer dismissively. “I'm in this form only so that I can interact with you. It's not… _real_. And Nick? He's nothing compared to you. Why should I bother to learn his body? I won't be using him long term. Look-”

Suddenly they were standing in front of a large mirror which took up half of the wall. It wasn't the first mirror Sam had seen in the cage, although the others had been used to torture him. Sam studied his reflection. He still looked exactly as he did the day he jumped - his hair the same length and his body free of any new scars, even though he'd been taken apart more times than he could remember. It didn't feel real. He wasn't the same as when he jumped. He felt more scarred than his reflection showed. If Dean were here, he could probably see the difference in his eyes.

“Look at how strong - how _powerful_ \- your body is,” said Lucifer admiringly, from where he stood behind Sam. “It was made for an archangel after all. Why wouldn't I want to explore it? Explore you?”

He placed his hands on Sam's hips, and Sam grabbed his wrists, trying to push him away. But Lucifer's hands were as strong as steel.

“I don't want you to touch me,” warned Sam.

“We both know that's not true,” said Lucifer calmly. “You want pleasure, and you don't want me to hurt you. You have my word - I won't hurt you now. Do you think I’ll hurt you in this room?”

He didn't, which was part of the problem. Lucifer couldn't be trusted. The minute Sam trusted him completely, Lucifer would rip it all away. Sam wanted - _needed -_ to believe there was a way out of this that didn't end in brutal rape and humiliation. That wasn't going to happen. It was only a matter of time.

“C’mon, bunk buddy. You know the rules. Let me give you pleasure. Or if you'd rather fight, do that. It doesn't matter. Either way is enjoyable for me.” He nuzzled Sam's neck, his hands still solid at Sam's hips. “But let me ask you this - Why shouldn't it be enjoyable for you too?”

“It's not.” Sam hissed, even though he knew it could be. “You're not human, so maybe you don't understand, but just because you can make me come doesn't make it enjoyable for me.”

“Due to your choice. You are choosing to not enjoy it. You know that when you relax, you love it. I've seen how hard you get, how hard you've come.” All of a sudden, the hands on Sam’s hips seemed more like a promise than a threat, arousal creeping through him despite himself. “You like that, don't you? You want me to suck your cock, don't you? To fill you up with arousal until it's pouring out of you.”

Sam's cock sure did. It was filling fast at the idea, even though he hated Lucifer and wanted to kill him. He said nothing, pressing his lips together. Why had he ever given in? They both knew he wanted his cock sucked, even though at the same time he didn't want Lucifer's touch.

“Why are you fighting pleasure? Because you hate me? You want revenge? You think I shouldn't get what I want?” Not waiting for an answer, Lucifer continued in the same soft voice, “Refusing doesn't punish me. It doesn't stop me from getting what I want. I'm making you come either way. You know I can. I always get what I want. Either way, I win.”

Lucifer had a way of stripping him bare. Hearing Lucifer's amused tone made Sam's arguments, once so solid, scatter like dry leaves in a wind. As much as Sam hated it, he couldn't deny it. He cast about, trying to find an argument. “Don't you want my consent? Forcing me isn't the way to get it.”

“I won't penetrate you without your consent, but you're my toy and I _am_ going to play with you. Would you rather I ignore your consent completely, or allow you consent in at least some actions?”

Sam grit his teeth. “If you don't care, then why even bother trying to talk me into it? Why don't you just pin me down and make me come?”

“To prove a point,” said Lucifer easily. “You keep fighting your destiny. You refuse the pleasure we both know you enjoy, because of your stubborn pride. Look at your body. Look at how hard your cock is when I haven't done anything yet.”

Sam couldn't help but look at his cock, already so thick with just expectation alone. He flushed, his cheeks and chest turning pink.

“You want me to suck it, don't you?” Lucifer's voice was so low and rough, it sent a shiver down Sam’s spine. His cock very much wanted it, although he couldn't help but feel he'd been outmaneuvered. He knew he should be refusing, although he couldn't think of a good reason why, now that Lucifer had promised to only touch him in the bedroom. Because Lucifer would torture and kill him? It would happen no matter what. He could live in two worlds - one of pleasure and one of pain - as long as the line between the worlds was clear.

“If you want to fight, then go ahead.” Lucifer released him. “Fight, Sam.”

He suspected Lucifer _wanted_ him to fight. Maybe he got off on Sam struggling.  

...Or maybe he didn't, and he was just pretending to want Sam to fight, so Sam wouldn't.

Sam knew it was nearly impossible to figure out what Lucifer wanted, but he also didn't know what he himself really wanted. He wanted release and he wanted revenge, but only one was really attainable. That little voice in the back of his head said, _“What would Dean say? What would Bobby say?”_ But Dean and Bobby weren't here and would never be here. They would never know. He was alone in this except for Lucifer, and he would always be alone with Lucifer unless Michael decided to finally pay him a visit.

Lucifer slid his hand down to stroke Sam's cock. He touched him hesitantly at first, as if he expected Sam to push him off at any second.

 _I should_.

He didn't. It was easier to accept the pleasure, to feel the steady pulse of arousal building in him. Could Lucifer feel it yet? Or did he know it was coming by the sight of Sam's growing cock? Unable to look away, feeling like a fly caught in a web, Sam watched Lucifer's hands in the mirror, seeing how expertly the cold fingers brought him to life.

Pressing against Sam's back, Lucifer wrapped his fingers more securely around Sam's cock while his other hand explored Sam's torso, playing with his nipples and scratching lightly at his thighs. Before long, Lucifer had worked Sam up to nine. He released his cock then, both hands now tracing cool patterns on warm skin.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Sam leaned against the mirror. He focused on his cock and the hands that repeatedly returned just enough to keep him at nine before sliding off again. In these moments, it was impossible to want anything but release. All he could think was _more, more, more_. With each pass over his cock, he stayed so close to edge, ready to fall at any moment. He drowned in it until he was trembling, leaning heavily on the mirror to avoid falling, his cock so swollen he just needed the right touch to burst.

Lucifer coated his fingers in the precum oozing from Sam's cock and shifted behind Sam's back, his slick fingers dipping into Sam's crack to rub over his hole. Sam spread his legs wider, knowing that Lucifer liked to make him come while he played with the puckered flesh.

“Look, Sam,” said Lucifer, his voice hungry. “Look at it.”

Sam opened his eyes and looked in the mirror to see his cock fat and full, the head an angry shade of red and wet with precum. He saw his balls tight against his body, his flushed skin covered in sweat, and the muscles in his abdomen straining.

Lucifer’s fingers curled around the middle of his cock. “Go on,” he said.

Sam fucked Lucifer's fingers, his hips jerking wildly as he rocked between the fingers rubbing his hole and the ones around his cock.

And then, just when it felt as though he'd been pushing that edge too long and he'd never get over it, he came with a cry. His come painted the mirror in pulses of white, Lucifer's hand milking him dry.

He didn't know when Lucifer released him, just that one moment he was emptying himself and the next he was sliding down the mirror with shaking limbs and depleted lungs. He caught his breath as he lay on the floor, feeling as though he'd been turned to jello.

“Here,” said Lucifer. He dropped a book on the floor by Sam's feet. Sam could only stare at it as he gasped for breath.

“Enjoy.” Lucifer disappeared.

Sam had never been given a reward for the bedroom before. What did it mean? That Lucifer was pleased with what Sam had done in the bedroom? Yet again, Sam had the feeling that he'd been outmaneuvered, as if this all were a game to Lucifer.

Sighing, he picked up the book, _Billy Budd,_ and went to read before the fire.

When he'd finished the book, Lucifer put him on the rack, then squished him in a press, and then put him in a room where acid dripped from the ceiling in steadily increasing amounts. When Sam woke after all of that, he found himself in the game room with Lucifer sitting before a game of checkers. Checkers meant conversation and Sam eagerly took his seat.

“Did you enjoy _Billy Budd_?” asked Lucifer, his eyes on the game.

“Yes,” said Sam as he moved his first piece. He knew Lucifer well enough that he ventured a guess as to why Lucifer had given it to him. “You want to know if I think Captain Vere was right to execute Billy for killing one of the other sailors, don't you?"

Lucifer kept his eyes on the game. “Was he?”

“No,” Sam said, only half paying attention to the game. Lucifer never awarded him for winning at checkers, they both understood it was just something to do with their hands while they talked. “He knew Billy was innocent and that the death blow was an accident. The law was wrong.”

“You think the problem was the law?”

“I'm not sure about that. I don't suppose you're a legal expert on the eighteenth century British Navy?”

Lucifer smiled at him. “No.”

Debating between two options, Sam decided to set a checker out as bait. “I got the impression that the law was more flexible than Captain Vere believed. If the law was really so inflexible, then why push so heavily for conviction? It should have been an open and shut case.”

Lucifer didn't take Sam's bait, but pressed his own advantage. “And if the law was so black and white?”

“He shouldn't have pressed for execution. It was an accident.”

“My brother would disagree with you.” Lucifer jumped over two of Sam's checkers. “He'd say that Vere was right, just as Billy was right to accept his punishment and honor Vere.”

“You don't agree with him.”

“No, of course not.” Lucifer lazily spun a checker in his free hand as he made his move. “I'm like you. I don't believe in blind adherence to laws or people.”

Sam captured one of Lucifer's checkers. “Would Michael have-”

He didn't see Lucifer move or even blink, just felt something white hot hit him in the face. Hard. A warm wetness spread from his nose and he instinctively brought up his hand to dab at it. The cartilage along the bridge crunched like it was broken. Stunned, he stared at his fingers. Blood. He'd forgotten that he wasn’t allowed to speak Michael’s name. It wasn't like him to forget rules after they'd been repeatedly carved into his body. It was just that Lucifer in the bedroom was so different than Lucifer outside of it. He'd been foolish enough to let his guard down and regard the game room as an extension of the bedroom.

“Don't give me that kicked puppy look,” said Lucifer, his voice even and neutral as he took his turn. “You know the rules. Be glad that I didn't do what I did last time.” He motioned for Sam to take his turn.

Sam wanted to fight. He wanted to get up and walk away. He couldn't. Even just thinking of what Lucifer had done to him before made his insides freeze and his tongue hurt. He was surprised Lucifer had let him keep his tongue this time. Almost every other time he'd said Michael's name, Lucifer had taken it. Sam wiped his blood on his thigh and captured one of Lucifer's checkers.

Sam wasn't in the mood to talk after that and Lucifer didn't try. They played until Lucifer won, then Lucifer conjured the bedroom. He must've sensed Sam's anger; chains appeared as soon as the bedroom did, wrapping around Sam's wrists and pulling him flat on his back on the bed.

“Fuck off,” said Sam, although he knew it was pointless.

The warmth Sam had come to expect in the bedroom was completely absent from Lucifer's face or voice. “Stop acting like a bitch. You know the rules.”

Anger flared up in Sam so hot and fierce that that he almost couldn’t breathe. “You made them,” he hissed. “You change them.”

“You may be my vessel, Sam, but you’re still a human.” Lucifer climbed on the bed and straddled Sam, his face twisted and dark. “Remember your place or I'll remind you.”

It should’ve scared Sam, but he was too angry to be afraid. He fought the best he could while bound, trying to throw Lucifer off of him. “Fuck you! Fuck you and Mich-”

Lucifer slammed his hand over Sam’s mouth and broken nose. In a way, Sam was glad to feel the pain. He’d been expecting torture in the bedroom. He’d known. He’d known Lucifer couldn’t be trusted. He'd known it was only a matter of time before Lucifer broke his promise.

“Sam,” said Lucifer, his face still twisted and dark but his voice had a pleading note to it underneath the anger. “You can’t do that. You can’t. I’m not the only angel in this cage. I don’t want my favorite toy broken and - believe me - he _will_ break you.”

Sam stilled. He didn’t know what to think. As far as he knew, Michael ignored him.

Lucifer’s power swept into him, healing his nose and then Lucifer lifted his hand. His face softened slightly as he said, “The only reason my brother isn’t taking out his imprisonment on you is because of our negotiations. If you disrespect him, he’ll demand to punish you. You’re my vessel, but he is my brother. I can’t allow you to disrespect my brother. I _can’t_.”

Sam had wondered why Michael never tortured him, but over time had assumed that either Michael wasn't interested or Lucifer took enough revenge for both of them. He'd never considered that Lucifer might be protecting him from his brother. Suddenly, the anger drained from him like a popped balloon. He wasn't sure if he entirely believed what Lucifer said about Michael, but he'd also never seen that look in Lucifer's eyes under the anger. Could it really be fear? “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

With a scoff, Lucifer said, “You have a history of not listening to reason. How many people warned you about the demon blood? What makes you think I can convince you of something when your own brother can warn you repeatedly and you still do the exact opposite?”

Sam didn’t know how to respond to that.

“You respond to pain, so that's what I used. Besides, it would be worse for you now. I want you unbroken and he knows that. He'd use any excuse to get ahold of you and make certain you could never say ‘yes’ the way I want.” He bent and softly kissed Sam's lips.

Sam didn't try to push him off, but he didn't respond to the kiss either. What did Lucifer mean by unbroken? Sam’s will to fight? Lucifer did seem to like a challenge - the better Sam was at a game, the more they played.

Lucifer pressed his forehead against Sam's, his fingers stroking Sam's cheek. “You're mine. Don't make it hard for me to keep you.” He sat up and regarded Sam with a stony expression on his face. “Really, Sam, I'm disappointed in you. Did you honestly think my brother was leaving you alone out of the goodness of his heart?”

“No,” Sam had to admit.

“Did you think he would treat you better?”

Sam had never considered it. “No.”

“So why provoke him?” The anger sparked again in Lucifer's eyes.

“I didn't mean-” said Sam, defensively. “I just said his name. You let me talk about him once.”

“He wasn't paying attention then,” said Lucifer as if Sam was stupid for not figuring it out. “He's not paying attention right now but that could change at any moment.”

That Michael could watch them wasn't surprising. Sam knew that Lucifer could see him even when he didn't see Lucifer in the room. He'd long suspected that Michael watched what Lucifer did to him too. “What's he paying attention to instead?”

Lucifer just gave him a look as if he couldn't believe Sam could ask such a stupid question. Bending down, he kissed Sam again, harder this time, his mouth working hungrily over Sam's slack lips. Sam felt Lucifer's cool fingers run up and down the sides of his torso, their path a promise of pleasure. Lucifer nuzzled Sam's neck, his hands running soothingly down Sam's chest. He lifted his head to say in a soft tone, “I know you have trust issues. I need you to trust me on this.”

“You said you wouldn't hurt me in the bedroom,” Sam reminded him.

“Not on purpose. I was silencing you, not trying to hurt you. I should've healed your nose first - I see that now. It's just…” He gripped Sam's arms tightly as he met his eyes with fire in his own. “You don't know what he's like. You don't know what he'd do to you.” He moved down, pushing Sam's legs up and apart as he settled between them to fervently suck Sam's cock.

Sam watched Lucifer's head bob between his legs, right next to the smear of blood on his thigh. For all Sam knew, Lucifer had made the whole thing up and Michael wouldn't ever touch him, no matter what names Sam called him. Then again, what if Lucifer was telling the truth? For the first time, Sam considered that Lucifer owning him may not be the worst fate he could experience in hell. From what he'd seen of Michael, it seemed reasonable that, if Lucifer was being honest about his desire for Sam's consent, Michael would hurt Sam as a way to get back at his brother. After all, Michael had no problem torturing Sam to go after Dean.

Then again, maybe Lucifer had lied about it with the expectation that Sam would be more compliant if he thought there was a worse fate if he didn't play along.

Sam didn't know what to do, what he could do, so he did nothing. He might as well play along and wait for Lucifer's next move. Sometimes he'd been able to win games just by studying Lucifer's moves for the first few rounds.

Lucifer’s mouth working greedily on Sam's cock. He ran his fingers up Sam's chest to capture and play with Sam's nipples. He plucked them into stiff peaks. Sam's body was eager and ready, even if his mind was not.

While part of him still wanted to resist, more wanted release. He fell into the wants of his body, letting Lucifer build and build his pleasure. He expected Lucifer to hold him on the edge for some time, but instead the chains vanished. Sam grabbed Lucifer's hair and thrust his cock as far as he could down his throat. He expected to be thrown back and chained up again, but Lucifer just braced himself against the bed and let Sam fuck his mouth.

With anyone else, it would've been submissive. Sam's heavy balls hit Lucifer's chin with each pounding stroke, his nose buried in Sam's curls. Sam tried to make him choke on it. Instead, Lucifer stared at him with fire in his eyes and a predatory expression on his face. Sam wasn't fucking Lucifer’s mouth so much as being eaten alive.

In control for once, Sam held out until he was frantic. He came down Lucifer's throat, emptying his full balls completely before collapsing back against the bed.

Lucifer released Sam's soft cock and licked and kissed his way up his torso. He tried to kiss Sam's mouth but Sam turned his head away, not wanting to taste himself on Lucifer's lips. If Lucifer cared about the refusal, he didn't show it. He petted Sam affectionately, his hands running soothingly over Sam's torso, careful to avoid his sensitive nipples and groin. 

Lucifer said, “If he knew how I really felt, he'd try to take you from me.”

Sam almost believed him.


	8. Initiation

Sam didn't fight after that. Lucifer still bound him almost every time, although Sam got the impression he did it out of a desire to control Sam's orgasm rather than to keep him from fighting. Sometimes Lucifer would work him up, then leave the bedroom, returning only when Sam's arousal started to fade. Other times, Lucifer played with Sam the entire time, until Sam was begging for relief, which he always granted. Eventually.

 

Lucifer didn't ask for Sam's 'yes’. He sometimes spoke about it, but only as if he were talking about a certain future. It was never ‘if’, only 'when'. He especially liked to say, “When I fuck you, you'll come, Sammy. I'll make sure of it.”

 

Sam had originally argued the point, but after years _(decades?)_ of Lucifer playing with him, he didn't doubt it. Probably not at first, but Lucifer was persistent and interested enough to find a way to make it happen.

 

At first Lucifer only used his hands and mouth but then he started bringing out toys. He always let Sam refuse them, but at the same time, he was persistent and relentless. He brought out the nipple clamps well over twenty times before Sam finally let him put them on. They both knew Sam would agree to more after he'd been held at nine for some time, so that was the only time he used them at first, right before he let Sam come. Over time, he started putting them on earlier and playing with them more. His favorites were ones with a chain between them, which he liked to pull on while he drove Sam over the edge.

 

Sam knew Lucifer was training his body to respond with pleasure to pain, but it didn't hurt, not really. He might be sore after but in the moment, the pain mixed with his arousal and heightened it. Sometimes Lucifer got a bit carried away and twisted his nipples too hard or bit too deep, but he always stopped when the pain was too much for Sam. He read Sam’s emotions so well that Sam didn't have to say anything most of the time unless Lucifer was exploring the boundaries of how much pain Sam would tolerate. Once he was certain of Sam's tolerance, he'd stop immediately if he accidentally pushed passed it, healing Sam and only resuming once the pain was gone, or at least had dulled to a tolerable level.

 

Besides, Sam had to reserve his energy for the battles he really cared about. No blindfolds, gags, choking, hitting, blood, killing, or penetration. The last one seemed to be the hardest for Lucifer to resist. When Sam was panting, Lucifer liked to rub his thumb over Sam's lower lip, pulling it down slightly and touching Sam's teeth. He never tried to push his thumb into Sam's mouth, but Sam could tell from the heat in his eyes that he desperately wanted to.

 

He especially liked to play with Sam's hole. He lubed his fingers and stroked the tender flesh, sometimes pressing with his thumbs on either side until Sam could feel his body open. He used vibrators with various speeds, and even sometimes licked him there, his forked tongue wriggling and stabbing at the puckered rim while Sam came.

 

At first, Sam tensed whenever Lucifer went near it, but over time, he started to relax and even - was it possible? - trust Lucifer. At least for the time being. Sometimes he even considered what he could bargain his body for, but he didn't trust Lucifer not to cheat. He couldn't ask for time free of torture when he had no idea of how time passed. He couldn't ask to stop a type of torture without acknowledging how much he hated that type of torture. He couldn't ask for escape, especially since Lucifer was trapped the same as him. Lucifer had already refused to stop torturing him entirely. Besides, Sam wouldn't have believed him capable of holding to that; he enjoyed it too much.

 

Moreover, Sam suspected Lucifer only let him have boundaries because he wanted Sam's consent. Once Lucifer had Sam's consent, who knew what he would do. Would he always respect it, or would one 'yes’ be taken as an open invitation to do anything he wanted?

 

Lucifer enjoyed torturing Sam too much for Sam to believe him capable of keeping a permanent truce in the bedroom. After all, while the frequency of torture had lessened, Lucifer’s sadism hadn't. He could spend hours kissing, stroking, even cuddling Sam in the bedroom and, just an hour later, skin him alive.

 

It was a paradox that Sam couldn't fully understand, especially when Lucifer started letting Sam stay in the bedroom for more than an hour or so after he came. Sometimes he'd lie there, covered in sweat and come and Lucifer would leave, his purpose achieved. But as months _(years?)_ wore on, Lucifer was more likely to stay. He'd run his hands over Sam's body, exploring him and kissing him. Or even just sat beside him, talking to him as if they had a neutral relationship.

 

After a few months of that, Lucifer started talking to Sam during the play sessions.

 

“What do you think was Frankenstein's greatest crime?” Lucifer asked as he turned a page in his book. He was sitting on the bed, propped up against the pillows.

 

“I-I don't know,” Sam breathed. Lucifer had been teasing him for hours and the last thing he wanted to do was have a conversation. He flexed his arms, trying to see if he could break free, but the bonds that tied his wrists to his ankles were as strong as ever. A bar held his ankles apart, his asscheeks spread and his full cock and balls on display. His torso and legs were a trembling mess and only reason he was still kneeling upright on the bed was the cuffs on his biceps that chained him to a ring on the ceiling. His cock was so thick and swollen, he felt like he could come if Lucifer were to blow air on it.

 

“C’mon, Sam,” Lucifer huffed with impatience. “You read this two books ago. Don't tell me you've forgotten already.” He reached over and ran his fingers down Sam's inner thighs. He was careful to avoid Sam's cock and balls, which were trussed up in a device made of leather straps that kept Sam's balls away from his body and his cock bound in a series of bands. Sam knew from experience that he could come with it on. He also knew it wouldn't be easy.

 

“I. Don't. Know.” He couldn't think of anything but how hard and close he was.

 

Lucifer didn't look up from his book as he caught the chain between Sam's nipple clamps and twisted it in his fingers. “Surely you have an opinion.”

 

“I can't-!” Sam bucked his hips, trying to rub against Lucifer's arm, which was just out of reach.

 

Lucifer released the chain and turned another page in his book.

 

“Fucking asshole,” Sam hissed.

 

Engrossed in his book, Lucifer didn't look at Sam. His fingers raked over Sam's thighs, dancing tantalizing close to Sam's cock and balls, but never touching.

 

He was so fucking hard. Sam concentrated on his cock, willing his body to give him relief, although he knew it was hopeless. He'd never been able to come without friction on his cock, although Lucifer was getting better and better at driving him to the edge without touching it.

 

Lucifer’s fingers left him to turn the page and Sam couldn't help but groan. Lucifer had already read so many pages since the session began, yet there were still so many left to go.

 

Lucifer set down the book, sat upright and surveyed Sam's body. “What do you want, Sam?” he asked, a faint smile playing on his lips.

 

 _“_ You know, you bastard.”

 

Lucifer slowly ran a finger down Sam's torso, stopping at Sam's belly button. He carded his fingers through Sam's pubic hair and pulled on the curls. “Tell me.”

 

Sam licked his lips, hating what Lucifer made him do, but his need was more than his pride, at least in this.  “Please- let me come.”

 

Lifting his hand, Lucifer left the bed, walking out of Sam's view and Sam groaned in frustration.

 

Lucifer grabbed him by the hair and bent him in half, pushing him face down onto the bed. Sam tried to rut against the bed but Lucifer’s power held his hips steady, his ass in the air.

 

Lucifer's thumb stroked down his crack, stopping to tease the puckered flesh. Knowing that Lucifer liked to take his time when he played with Sam's hole, Sam whined into the bedsheets.

 

“So impatient, Sammy.” Lucifer’s thumb moved in a slow circle as he traced the ring of flesh. “Think about what it will feel like to be spread open and filled up. Do you think you'll be impatient then too?  Will you beg me to fuck you fast? Or will you want it slow, so you can feel every inch?”

 

“I don't want it at all.” Sam panted into the sheets, wishing the fingers would move to his cock.

 

“Not even when it's the only way I'll let you come?”

 

“No! Please!” Panic rose in his chest.

 

“Don't worry,” said Lucifer with a chuckle. “I promised I wouldn't force you.” He rubbed his thumb over Sam's hole as his other hand closed around Sam's cock.

 

Suddenly, Sam felt all the bonds and toys vanish. He bucked into Lucifer’s hand, wild and fast, as he knew from experience that Lucifer might take it away at any second.

 

With just a few frenzied thrusts, Sam was over the edge, his orgasm ripping through him like a runaway freight train. All the hate, tension, and pain poured out of him with his come; the relief so sharp and fierce it stole his senses.

 

When Sam’s vision cleared, he was lying in sheets soaked with his sweat and come. He couldn't bring himself to care. He expected to be thrown into a fire soon anyway. Lifting his head, he spotted Lucifer sitting in the same position as before, back to reading.

 

Sam rolled onto his back, his chest heaving and his body trembling, his nerves still alight as if he'd just been electrocuted. It was strange how pain and pleasure could feel so similar.

 

“What do you think?” asked Lucifer, his eyes still on his book.

 

“About what?” Sam panted.

 

“About Frankenstein.”

 

It took Sam a bit to remember. “I don't know. Pride, I guess. He was playing God.”

 

“Typical lazy human answer,” scoffed Lucifer. He tossed his book to the side. “Pride. As if the greatest sin is to know your worth. You humans only see pride as a sin because you know how pathetic you are.”

 

Sam was way too relaxed to be interested in debating. “What do you think it is?”

 

“Abandonment,” said Lucifer quickly. “He abandoned his creation. Like my dad.”

 

Sam kept his face calm, trying not to show his interest in the conversation. Lucifer rarely talked about God. “He didn't abandon us. God commanded Castiel to pull Dean from hell-”

 

Lucifer scoffed. “Don't be stupid, Sam. Michael did. Not my dad. Castiel, like all the other gullible angels, took his commands without question. 'God said’ and so he did. _God_ didn't want the apocalypse. Michael did.”

 

“Then who resurrected Castiel and put us on that plane?”

 

“Any angel powerful enough could've done that. Michael could've. You really think my dad cares about you?” Lucifer looked down his nose at Sam. “And they say I'm prideful. He doesn't know you exist and even if he did, you think he cares about you and your brother? After what you did?”

 

Sam couldn't argue with that. He knew he'd fucked up. He'd started the apocalypse and set Lucifer free.

 

“He'd throw you in the pit or lock you up himself. That's what he does to family members who displease him. You aren't family. You're just a stupid human. He doesn't care that you’re trapped here with me. My own little windup toy.” Smiling, Lucifer reached forward and ran his fingers through Sam's hair.

 

 _Or he thinks I deserve to be here_.

 

Lucifer slid across the bed and straddled Sam, one knee on either side of Sam's thighs. Too relaxed and exhausted to move, Sam just watched him.

 

Lucifer ran his fingers down Sam's torso, avoiding his nipples as he explored the slight curves and valleys. “He made his creation, but he didn't guide it. Didn't bother to actually parent. Yet he's surprised and disappointed with what happened. With what his creation did.”

 

Sam wasn't sure if Lucifer was talking about his father or Frankenstein. He didn't care. His cock twitched eagerly, even though he'd been drained so thoroughly just a moment before. He'd never had much of a refractory period, but Lucifer could get him going again quicker than anyone else had ever been able. “He was a monster who killed innocent people.”

 

“Was he? Or was he made monstrous by a neglectful father?” Without waiting for an answer, Lucifer bent down and kissed Sam, his tongue gently pushing against Sam's lips.

 

No matter how many times it happened, the tenderness of the kisses always surprised Sam. Like his fingers, Lucifer's tongue never pushed into Sam's mouth, just stayed on the outside, exploring and stroking, soft but with enough passion that Sam could feel the need and desire running underneath.

 

Sam opened his lips to answer the question but Lucifer took it as an invitation, deepening the kiss as he slipped his tongue into Sam's mouth. Part of Sam wanted to refuse. To hold fast to those limits he'd established in the beginning. No penetration of any kind. Not ever.

 

But more of him wanted to stay on the bed, in the room with the candles and the fireplace; where he was touched with kind hands instead of by fire. It was a Faustian bargain - a bit of peace for a permanent erosion of a limit. He'd regret it later; he always did. In the moment, though, it was nearly impossible to resist.

 

So he didn't protest. He let Lucifer explore this new part of him. He expected Lucifer to try tongue fucking his mouth but he didn't, instead kissing just the way Sam liked with only a bit of tongue. Lips meeting hungrily but softly.

 

If Lucifer cared that Sam acted like a blow up doll during the kissing, he didn't show it. He kissed him passionately, as if he actually loved and wanted him. If it wasn't for the scruff on his cheek, Sam could've closed his eyes and imagined a woman who loved him. After a period that was both long and too short, Lucifer's eyes shifted. Sam knew that look all too well. He was getting bored and when Lucifer got bored, torture began.

 

Not ready for torture, Sam reacted without thinking. He kissed back.

 

Lucifer grabbed his hair and Sam froze, expecting pain. Instead, Lucifer kissed him harder, a noise escaping from deep in his throat. There had never been any question of whether Lucifer wanted him, just how much and what he was willing to do to have him. But never before had Sam realized the effect he could have on Lucifer.

 

Emboldened, Sam returned the kiss with equal force. Lucifer still had a tight grip on his hair, but Sam didn't fear pain right now. For the first time ever in hell, Sam saw a way to take control. So far he'd just been passive, but what if he responded back? If he did this right, he could make the session last not how long Lucifer wanted, but how long _he_ wanted.

 

Sam grabbed Lucifer's hips and pushed him back as he sat up, still kissing him. He half expected to be pushed back down but Lucifer released his hair, looking at him with interest, his eyes warm.

 

Sitting upright, Sam almost lost his nerve. But Lucifer was looking at him with such affection and desire that he swallowed down the butterflies in his stomach and grabbed onto the gray, button-down shirt Lucifer wore. His eyes fixed on Lucifer's chest rather than his face, he pushed Lucifer's shirt back off his shoulders.

 

Once Sam had been forced to drag a sloppy drunk Dean out of a bar and drive him home. It was shortly after Dean had returned from hell and before he'd started talking about his experience. He'd pissed off another patron, who'd dumped his beer all over him. Sam had taken Dean back to their hotel, and stripped him down to his underwear before putting him to bed.

 

It wasn't Lucifer he was undressing, but his drunk brother. His heart did jumping jacks in his chest but he pressed forward, dragging the shirt down Lucifer's arms. He reminded himself that Lucifer had been remarkably restrained so far, and if Lucifer did plan to rape him, it would happen no matter his state of undress.

 

Sam moved slowly. After all, the whole point was to delay torture. To _make_ Lucifer stay with him, in that moment, instead of Lucifer controlling when it ended.

 

He took off one sleeve at a time. _Dean's arms. Dean's hands_. Lucifer's body was different enough that it didn't fully work, but it took the edge off. With the button-down fully off, he dumped it on the floor.

 

He hooked his hands on the bottom of Lucifer's t-shirt _(Dean's chest_ ) and lifted it slowly.

 

Sam wasn't sure what he expected to see, but the… _normal_ human body before him wasn't it. No tricks. No strange shapes or parts. No mocking. Hell, the normally chatty Lucifer wasn't even talking. When Sam had started, he hadn't been sure how far he'd want to take it. But with Lucifer so… agreeable, he pushed forward and pulled the shirt all the way off, Lucifer lifting his hands to help Sam slide it over his head.

 

For a moment he just paused, taking in Lucifer's naked chest. He'd been too distracted by his own body and the monstrous cock in the mirage to pay attention to how Lucifer's body had looked in that brief glimpse. He'd never looked at men sexually before, and had no idea how Lucifer would be seen by someone who did want to fuck a man. He supposed it would probably be seen as attractive - not too soft or too hard. It wasn't really Lucifer's body though, was it? It was Nick's.

 

Taking a breath, Sam reached forward and undid Lucifer's ( _Dean's_ ) belt, his fingers working clumsily at the buckle. It seemed to take forever but he finally pulled it out and tossed it to the side. Lucifer shifted away, moving for the first time. He stood beside the bed, his legs slightly parted as he waited for Sam.

 

Sam slid to the edge of the bed and with trembling fingers, unbuttoned and unzipped Lucifer's jeans. _It's just Dean. He's just drunk_. He slipped his fingers into the waistband of Lucifer's jeans and pushed them down. _Dean's thighs._ He left the bed, kneeling beside Lucifer as he pushed the denim to the ground. _Dean's legs_. Lucifer wasn't wearing shoes or socks, and he easily stepped out of his jeans.

 

Sam had been focused on the path of the jeans and hadn't really noticed Lucifer's underwear. He looked at it now and instantly saw the bulge straining against the white cotton. Before he could lose his nerve, he grabbed the side of Lucifer's boxer briefs and yanked them down.

 

The prick that sprang free wasn't fully hard. It was huge, bigger than most men but not monstrously so as it had been in the vision Lucifer had shown him before. In a strange way, Sam felt a bit proud at the sight. It was proof that Lucifer wanted his body. That he wasn't just touching Sam as a way to torture and humiliate him. Would it get harder as Sam's arousal ramped up? Sam tried to picture his emotions as something that Lucifer could feel. For the first time in hell, he wanted to see the effect he had on Lucifer's body. He wanted to see Lucifer fully aroused.

 

Sam stood back up, a ball of nervous energy in his stomach. _It's the same as before. You've just leveled the playing field_. He grabbed Lucifer's neck, shut his eyes and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

At first, it was the same as before. Lucifer kissed him back, maintaining the distance between their bodies. Then he grabbed Sam by his hips and pressed their bodies together. Cold skin met hot and Lucifer's cock pressed into Sam's.

 

 _It's just a kiss_. Sam could feel Lucifer's cock twitching, growing; it filled him with terror and excitement. He'd found a way to prolong time in the bedroom, but he wasn't certain Lucifer would respect the limits he'd carved out.

 

Lucifer kissed him hungrily, his hands holding firmly onto Sam's hips as if he expected him to pull away at any second. His lips left Sam's to kiss along Sam's jaw and neck, his teeth lightly biting at the delicate skin. Sam turned his head, letting his hair fall to the side and exposed his neck. Lucifer grabbed a fist full of hair, holding him firmly in place as he explored along the expanse of exposed skin.

 

With their cocks pressed together, Sam could feel Lucifer's growing arousal. Sam thought, _he actually wants me_. His own cock responded to Lucifer's, filling as well despite being so thoroughly satisfied before.

 

Clutching Sam's hair, his mouth hot on Sam's neck, Lucifer snaked his other hand between their bodies and adjusted their cocks so they were side by side. He took both in hand and stroked up, pausing to run his fingers over the top of Sam's cock before sliding back down.

 

Clutching Lucifer’s biceps, Sam ground into him, thrusting between Lucifer's cock and hand. He'd never even kissed a man before the cage, much less touched one, but he could imagine being with someone else. Some regular, ordinary human who didn't torture and kill him on a regular basis. It was hard to ignore the inhuman cold of Lucifer's body, so Sam imagined that they were somewhere chilly. Out in the fresh air and acting only out of mutual desire.

 

He wished he'd gotten the chance to try these things with a human before the pit. He couldn't tell if the feel of Lucifer's hard cock was a turn on because it meant he wasn't just a toy, or if he liked the feel of the cock itself. He still had zero desire to suck or take a dick from anyone, but more and more he could see himself touching another man. Maybe even fucking one. Not that he'd ever get the chance to try outside of the cage.

 

Lucifer released Sam's hair and slid his hand down Sam's back to press their bodies more firmly together. Their lips met again and this time, Sam kissed down the side of Lucifer's neck. He avoided the stubble, which he hated, and nipped at the juncture of neck and shoulder. Lucifer gave a low growl of approval and Sam bit harder and harder, curious to see how far Lucifer would let him go. With no protest to stop him, he bit until he tasted blood.

 

“Are you sure you want to do that, Sam?” asked Lucifer, a soft note of warning in his voice.

 

Sam knew exactly what Lucifer meant. He was only allowed to give what he was willing to take. “No,” he said, quickly.

 

“Not that I don't appreciate the enthusiasm.” Lucifer's hand worked steadily between their bodies. “You're gorgeous, Sam.”

 

Sam opened his eyes to meet Lucifer's gaze. The tone sounded serious, not mocking, and the lust in Lucifer's eyes erased any suspicion or doubt. It didn't make sense to him how Lucifer could both worship his body and enjoy tearing it apart, but it seemed to be true. Maybe Sam's pain was enjoyable for Lucifer to feel too.

 

“You were made for me.” Lucifer's hand moved faster and Sam hummed with pleasure, that delicious tension coiling in his groin. He was rocking now, thrusting against Lucifer's cock and hand. His balls drew in tight and his cock spit precum, the glide of Lucifer's hand growing slick.

 

With how firm his prick felt against Sam's, Lucifer couldn't be far behind. It was intoxicating knowing that one of the most powerful creatures in all of creation wanted his body.

 

Lucifer's kisses grew desperate and sloppy as he drove Sam straight to the edge. Focused on his own cock and balls, oblivious to the world but for his peaking pleasure,  Sam shut his eyes, his hips moving fast as he thrust.

 

So close. And then- He fell over the edge, come spurting out of his cock and onto Lucifer's hand. Lucifer followed close behind, his cock pulsing against Sam's as his warm come joined Sam's.

 

Lucifer captured Sam's face in his hands, holding him tightly while he kissed him deeply and slowly as if they were lovers.

 

“Mmm…” said Lucifer. “I like this new side of you, Sammy.” He was looking at him with such warmth and affection that Sam couldn't help but think, _maybe he won't kill me today._

 

An hour after that, Lucifer threw him onto the coals.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching Swan Song as I got ready to post this. That episode gets me every time, even though I've seen it 274339753 times since I started watching Supernatural this summer. 
> 
> I hope we get to see more of that side of Lucifer in season 13.
> 
> Sorry about the delay in posting, but I hope this chapter makes up for it!


	9. Strategies

In retrospect, the pattern was easy to see. Lucifer started undressing and rubbing against Sam on a regular basis. In the beginning, he used his hand or laid back on the bed, putting Sam on top of him to grind them both to climax. Then, after Sam was used to coming with their cocks pressed together, he took Sam's hand and had him finish them off. Once Sam had gotten good at that, he started tying up Sam's cock and balls, only letting him come after Lucifer had gotten off first, so Sam would focused his grip on Lucifer's cock. After many sessions of Sam stroking Lucifer's cock next to his own, he started automatically reaching for Lucifer's cock when his own was tied up.

 

It took months ( _years?_ ) with other types of play sprinkled in, and it all seemed natural, so normal, as it happened. It was only later, when Sam was jerking Lucifer off and feeling frustrated that Lucifer was taking so damn long to come that he remembered it hadn't always been like that. Once Lucifer had only touched him and he had never had to touch Lucifer.

 

By the time he realized, it was too late to return to the way it had been. If he tried to avoid touching Lucifer at all when Lucifer wanted him to, Lucifer would just walk away. Sometimes he stayed dressed while he played with Sam's body and didn’t get off himself, but if Lucifer's cock was out, he usually came first.

 

Then Lucifer started rubbing his cock across Sam's lips and over his hole. At first, Sam tensed when he felt Lucifer’s thick prick in his crack, but Lucifer reminded Sam of his promise. Sam trusted Lucifer to keep it - at least for the time being - but he knew it was only a matter of time before he got fucked. He was winning minor rounds, but losing the overall game.

 

In truth, he was confused and surprised by Lucifer's patience. It had been years ( _decades?_ ) since that first touch. When he hadn't seen Lucifer's cock, it had been easy to see the play sessions as Lucifer dispassionately exploring Sam's arousal like a scientist. Now, he could see the effect his body had on Lucifer. He knew that Lucifer could get fully erect without touching his own cock; just by playing with Sam's. He knew his own arousal heightened Lucifer's, as if Lucifer was drinking in Sam’s pleasure.

 

With proof of Lucifer's desire so visible, it was harder for Sam to imagine a way out without getting fucked. A bored Lucifer was dangerous and he knew Lucifer well enough to recognize when he was starting to get bored. Lately, he almost always came on Sam's face or in his crack, as if marking his future territory. If Sam offered first, at least he could control when and how it happened, rather than waiting for Lucifer to lose patience.

 

If he trusted Lucifer to maintain the truce in the bedroom, he would've made a deal already. He didn't though. He trusted him not to hurt him at first. But what after that? How long before Lucifer got bored? Sam had gotten pretty good at keeping Lucifer engaged in the bedroom but could he really maintain that for eternity? Sometimes he wished he'd never tried to bargain, had never given in to that first request to relax. Lucifer had built the trap so skillfully, giving him enough illusion of free will that he had readily put the noose around his own neck.

 

It was easier to think of his pride when he wasn't dying or in the torture room. Sometimes he thought of refusing Lucifer entirely. _I endured it before, I can endure it again_. But then Lucifer would promise the meathooks or reach into him and burn his very soul and he'd wish for the bedroom. He could remember when he used to wish for Dean, for a hunt, but those were impossible dreams. The bedroom he could have, even if only for a short time.

 

Then one day, Lucifer lost control during a gaming session. They had always played through without any interruptions. But on that day, Lucifer kept looking at Sam’s body during a long, challenging game of chess. Just when Sam was pressing his advantage, Lucifer made everything disappear, dropping Sam on his ass on the carpet.

 

“Hey, I was winning!” protested Sam.

 

“I'll still reward you,” promised Lucifer as he lunged at Sam, knocking him back against the floor. He captured his mouth in a bruising kiss, his hands desperately flying over every bit of Sam's body he could touch.

 

Sam's cock eagerly rose. He closed his eyes and stilled, pretending to hate the interruption. But he secretly loved it when Lucifer devoured him, if only because he got to come without ever having to touch Lucifer. Hungrily, Lucifer kissed down his torso, not even stopping to play with his nipples as his mouth headed straight for Sam's cock. He settled between Sam's legs and sucked in Sam’s prick as if it was water and he was dying of thirst. It was a little too hard and too fast but Sam relished in it. He was caught in an undertow, Lucifer drowning him, but in pleasure, not pain.

 

Soon he was at the edge and Lucifer lifted his head, releasing Sam's cock. He flipped Sam onto his stomach, his power clutched Sam's hips, keeping him from rutting against the carpet as he grabbed Sam's ass cheeks and spread him open. His forked tongue slid up and down Sam's crack before he centered on Sam's hole, pressing on and flickering over the delicate flesh.

 

Rimming was something Sam had never been interested in before. He'd seen it in porn but thought the moans the girls gave were fake. Now he realized they could've been real. He'd never admit it out loud to Lucifer but he loved the feel of the warm tongue against his puckered rim. Each flick sent a jolt straight through his groin, his swollen cock spitting precum on the carpet.

 

Lucifer licked him until Sam was trembling, his hips still off the floor only due to Lucifer's power holding him firmly in place. Finally, he heard Lucifer undoing his jeans. Sam nearly sighed with relief, knowing he would come soon.

 

“You're perfect, Sam,” Lucifer whispered with reverence. Shifting forward, he pressed the spongy head of his cock into Sam's crack, dragging it up and down and across Sam's hole. “I can't wait to fuck you.” His mushroom head caught on Sam's rim with one downward pull and Sam felt his body open slightly.

 

For a moment, he thought Lucifer meant he was going to fuck him right now, promise be damned. Before Sam could react, the power on his hips vanished, and his cock dropped to the floor.

 

Lucifer pressed against his back, his cock nuzzled in Sam's cheeks with his heavy balls pressed against Sam's. He rocked into him, pressing the tip of Sam's cock into the carpet with each hard thrust. Lucifer was babbling about how gorgeous Sam’s body was, but Sam didn't pay any attention, focused instead on his heavy cock.

 

It didn't take long before Lucifer drove him over the edge and his hips jerked as he emptied himself on the carpet. Lucifer followed shortly behind, shooting his load on Sam's back.

 

For a moment they both lay there, catching their breath, then Lucifer started kissing the back of Sam's neck.

 

“Much better than chess, hmm?” He said in between soft kisses.

 

Sam would never admit it, although he suspected Lucifer knew. “I want a book,” he said. “You know I would've won.”

 

Lucifer's hand slid up into Sam's hair and Sam caught his breath, afraid of punishment for disrespect. Instead, Lucifer merely brushed Sam's hair aside to give better access to his neck. “You can have whatever book you want,” he said between kisses. “Two if you make me come again.”

 

Sam's heart jumped with excitement. Whatever ones he wanted? He tried to think of the longest books he knew. Lucifer always let him finish them between torture sessions and with the right two, he could spend an entire week without torture. “You promise?”

 

“I promise,” Lucifer breathed into Sam's shoulder. Suddenly, they were on the bed in the bedroom, sprawled out on the soft sheets.

 

Sam mostly trusted Lucifer to deliver on his promise. Never completely, but as much as he could trust Lucifer at all. The only part that made him unsure whether he could win the wager was if he could get Lucifer off again before Lucifer ended the bet. Lucifer could coax a second orgasm out of Sam easily, but Lucifer had never come a second time. Then again, Lucifer seemed generally more interested in touching Sam than in being touched.

 

Knowing that he'd have better luck with a bit of time, Sam wiggled out from under Lucifer and turned around to face him. He closed his eyes as he leaned in for a kiss. He'd gotten quite good at imagining another man - a nameless man he kissed in chilly air. The man's body was cold due to falling snow, and not because he was Satan himself. If Lucifer knew, he didn't care. The fantasy was broken whenever Lucifer talked, so Sam got him to shut up by kissing him.

 

Softly exploring Lucifer's mouth, Sam trailed his hands down Lucifer's t-shirt, feeling the bare skin of Lucifer's hip. He'd kicked off his pants but still wore both shirts, so Sam slipped his fingers up under the t-shirt, slowly stroking and exploring the skin with feather-light touches.

 

Lucifer curled his fingers in Sam's hair, holding him firmly as his lips met Sam's. His other hand stroked Sam's chest, just running back and forth from his neck to his belly button.

 

At first, Sam avoided his nipples, drawing circles around them with his fingers the way Lucifer did to him. When he felt Lucifer shifting slightly, leaning into his touch, he finally ran his fingers over the hard peaks and was rewarded with a stiffening cock pressed against his hip. He played with the nubs, pausing briefly to explore the rest of Lucifer's torso, his fingers dipping down as low as Lucifer's bellybutton before returning.

 

Sam played with Lucifer’s chest until he could feel Lucifer starting to lose interest. Spitting in his hand, he reached down and curled his fingers around the half hard cock. At the touch, Lucifer let out a small growl of appreciation. He nipped at Sam's neck as he pushed against Sam's hand.

 

Soon Sam realized he shouldn't have doubted his ability to turn Lucifer on. He used every trick Lucifer had taught him to fill up his cock.

 

Sam could actually do this. Lucifer was close.

 

And then Lucifer pushed Sam's hand away from his cock. He flipped Sam onto his stomach and, using his power, tied Sam's forearms together across his back.

 

“But I can't touch you,” protested Sam, trying to free his arms.

 

“Hi, Sam. I'm Lucifer. Nice to meet you.” He bent down and whispered in Sam's ear. “Did you really think I was going to make this easy?”

 

“Asshole.” He should've known.

 

Lucifer stretched out like a cat on the bed, tucking his hands behind his head, his cock fully erect on his abdomen. He watched Sam with amusement.

 

Sam knew exactly what he wanted - Sam's ass or mouth. He considered it. A book of his choice, read to completion for each use. Then again, Lucifer would just do what he did the last time Sam asked for a book - give a smaller and smaller one until he could get away with giving none.

 

“You wonder why I don't try to make a deal? This is why.” With difficulty, Sam wiggled himself into a sitting position.

 

Lucifer arched an eyebrow at him. “I haven't changed the deal. I haven't lied to you.”

 

“You increased the difficulty after I started. I'm not doing it,” he said firmly. “You can go fuck off.”

 

“C’mon, Sam,” said Lucifer, amusement still on his face, “you aren't this naive or stupid. You aren't going to try? You're just going to roll over and give up? I overestimated you. You can beat me in chess but you can't beat me in this?”

 

Beat him? Was this just another game? What did beating Lucifer mean? Continue to refuse him? That didn't make sense. Why would Lucifer not want to fuck him? “Wait, do you want me to keep refusing you?”

 

“No, I want to fuck you. If that's what you want to do now, I will happily do so. That's not why I tied you. I know you're not ready to give it up yet. You still haven't figured out what you're going to bargain.”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Don’t lie to me, Sam,” said Lucifer, annoyed. “I haven't lied to you. You can believe in what I promise. I won't make the game easy, but if you win, you win. Do you want that second book or not?”

 

Sam did. He looked at Lucifer's body, trying to figure out how he could get him off without using his own hands, mouth, or ass. Awkwardly, he rearranged himself on the bed, freeing his legs from beneath himself. It was not a comfortable position by any means but he managed to position himself so that he could rub Lucifer's cock between his feet.

 

Lucifer's eyes shone with pride. “I knew you could.”

 

It was annoying how much that compliment filled him up with happiness. Sam rolled his eyes, pretending he just found Lucifer obnoxious. He had no idea what he was doing, so he tried to replicate what he knew Lucifer liked with hand jobs - a firm grip and a slow slide steadily building up in speed as he went along.

 

Lucifer let Sam awkwardly rub his cock for a few minutes longer before he pounced - pushing Sam on his back and sucking in his cock.

 

Knowing how hard Lucifer could get just sucking him off, Sam don't try to stop him but relished in it. Lucifer sucked him hungrily, one hand tight around the base of his prick while the other slid up Sam's thighs. Knowing his goal, Sam spread his legs, letting Lucifer's suddenly slick fingers caress his hole.

 

Lucifer sucked him straight to the edge, then lifted his head. His fingers worked in Sam's crack, teasing his hole as he kissed up Sam's abdomen. In between kisses he said, “You're going to love it when I fuck you. I'll teach you how to come on my cock alone.”

 

Sam's cock twitched eagerly at that. His body was ready for it, even if his mind wasn't there yet.

 

“We'll go slow, so I won't hurt you, but you’ll take it all.” He nuzzled Sam's chest, then flipped them both over, using his magic to position Sam on top of him, their cocks pressed together.

 

Eagerly, Sam ground his cock against Lucifer's, thrusting his hips hard as he clamped down his own desire and focused on trying to get Lucifer off.

 

“Tell me what you want Sam and I'll give it.” Lucifer's hands stroked Sam's thighs as his hips rose to meet Sam's thrusts. He drew his head back, his eyes lidding and Sam knew all he had to do was grind a little harder, so he pressed down hard.

 

Lucifer groaned as his cock pulsed hard, bands of come shooting out onto his stomach. His hands gripped Sam's thighs hard enough to bruise, but Sam was so close to coming he didn't care. He followed shortly behind, his hips jerking as his own come spattered over Lucifer's.

 

The bonds on his arms disappeared and he shifted as he fell forward, his limbs shaking too much to remain upright. He collapsed on his back beside Lucifer, sucking in great gulps of air.

 

“I knew you could do it.” Lucifer leaned over to kiss him softly.

 

Sam automatically responded back, his lips moving to meet Lucifer's.

 

Lucifer broke the kiss to ask, “Now what do you want?”

 

“ _Moby Dick_ and the Bible.”

 

They appeared on the bedside table as Lucifer disappeared. Lucifer didn't reappear once, until Sam finished the books days ( _weeks?_ ) later.

 

Sam expected torture but Lucifer kissed him instead, his hands running over Sam's body. Lucifer sucked him off and then rubbed against him until they both came. As he nuzzled Sam, he said, “I want you, Sam, and I'm willing to do a lot to have you. Think about it.”

 

Sam had been thinking about it. He just couldn't think of anything to ask for that wouldn't be thrown back in his face when Lucifer got bored.

 

It was the meat hooks that did him in. It was one of Lucifer’s favorite method of torture. There were other tortures that caused more pain but something about the sight of chunks of his own flesh hanging in the air above undid Sam. In the beginning, Lucifer constantly had to revive him from shock, but he no longer had that relief. Lucifer had learned how to make Sam last for days while being slowly pulled apart.

 

Lucifer knew how much Sam hated it, and liked to give him a countdown to prolong the torture. He’d say, “Next week I’ll use the meat hooks on you.” After that promise, Lucifer would bring him to the torture room for each session and, since Sam had no concept of time in the cage, he wouldn’t know if he were about to be tortured with the meat hooks or something else.

 

Lucifer didn't try to play with Sam during the waiting period. The last time Lucifer had promised meat hooks, Sam had initiated play, hoping to throw Lucifer off. Lucifer had taken advantage and broken a limit. He'd collared and leashed Sam and made him crawl around the room like a dog, but afterwards, he'd brought him to the meat hooks anyway.

 

He’d died ten times since Lucifer had promised meat hooks in a week; Sam knew they were coming soon. Each time Lucifer brought Sam to the torture room, his panic rose. Now, at ten deaths in, he was in a constant state of stress and almost wishing the torture would just happen already so it could be over. Sometimes though, Lucifer did it twice in a row.

 

When Lucifer walked into the solid white room where Sam revived after his tenth death, Sam lay still on the floor. He could never fake death - Lucifer always knew - but he delayed where he could.

 

“Hi, Sam.” Lucifer crouched down beside him. “Ready to go?”

 

Begging never got him out of the meat hooks. He'd tried. Many times. If he refused to walk, Lucifer made him suffer through it twice, so he nodded weakly. He moved to stand when Lucifer said, “Crawl.”

 

In a way he was relieved. That was easier. He could support himself on four shaking limbs much easier than two. He gathered all his strength and crawled after Lucifer, his head raised only enough to see Lucifer's feet.

 

He followed Lucifer into the torture room. He didn't need to look up to know where he was going. He crawled to the middle of the room and stopped; his eyes fixed on the floor.

 

“It's been awhile since we've played your greatest hits, hasn't it?”

 

It hasn't been that long - a few weeks or a month or so. Sam swayed, dizzy with fear and sick to his stomach. Lucifer only played _Sammy's Greatest Hits_ before prolonged torture so that all of his failures and faults were fresh on Sam's mind. It was impossible to escape into a hunt with Dean when he held such recent, vivid memories of betraying and hurting Dean.

 

“Listen to me, you bloodsucking freak.” Dean's voice rang out as the torture room shifted into a motel room. “Dad always said I’d either have to save you or kill you. Well, I’m giving you fair warning. I’m done trying-”

 

“Wait!” Sam pushed himself upright. “I want to make a deal.”

 

Lucifer looked at Sam with interest.

 

His mouth was dry and his stomach churned. He knew there was a very good chance that Lucifer would break any promise made, but he had to try. “I'll… I'll say yes but only if you make a promise.” Part of him hoped for sneering or mocking; some sign that this was a mistake.

 

Lucifer's voice was neutral and even. “What do you want, Sam?”

 

“You have to swear that you'll _never_ use one of my loved ones as a way to torture me. Not even their voices.”

 

For a moment, Lucifer said nothing and just studied Sam, his face unreadable.

 

Sam's heart dropped to his stomach. He’d been so stupid. Why did he think this would actually work?

 

After far too long, Lucifer said, “I'll give you a month to think it over. If you still give your consent at the end of the month, then I’ll consider it a deal.”

 

Confused, Sam asked, “Why wait?”

 

“I told you - I'm not interested in torturing you into consent. It has to be given freely. Plus…” A cruel smile curved his lips. “I'm having too much fun to stop now.” The room shifted back into the torture room. Lucifer stepped over, grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled him to the table underneath the meat hooks.

 

His stomach churning, Sam stared at the meat hooks while Lucifer strapped him down.

 

At least he could go to a memory with Dean. He could endure anything as long as he had Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I live for your comments and kudos, so please let me know what you think!


	10. The Gift

When Sam woke from the meat hooks, he found himself in the bedroom. Only this time, there was an open door. Confused, he climbed off the bed and walked through the door to find a short, square hallway with three closed doors. Lucifer usually only conjured one room at a time. Never had he made four separate ones.

 

Sam opened the first door to find the movie theater. The one across from it was the game room with a chess set on the table, ready for a game. The third-

 

Sam froze in shock.

 

A library. A real library, two stories tall and centered around a cozy reading room. A long wood table stretched across the open expanse of the room ringed by comfortable-looking armchairs matched with end tables and softly lit lamps. Three wings opened into the reading room, stretching out away from where Sam stood at the entrance. The wing directly across from him spanned out so far Bobby's house could've fit inside. Sam couldn’t have imagined a better place to do research.

 

He sucked in a breath, delighted to find that it even _smelled_ like a library. All that paper and glue. He made a beeline for the nearest set of shelves and, upon finding that the books weren't just set on the shelves but organized by the Dewey Decimal system, he sought out and looted the sections on religion and the paranormal. Anything to help him better understand Lucifer and the cage.

 

Unfortunately, all the books appeared to be ones that could be found in any ordinary library - no spell work or arcane tomes - but he flipped through them anyway, perusing the pages for anything useful. Lucifer hadn't given him a pen or paper, so he folded down the pages that seemed helpful. Although the books were entirely conjured, it still pained him a bit every time he had to fold a page.

 

He didn’t know how long he stayed in the library reading, researching, buried in books before Lucifer walked in. Ignoring him, Sam continued flipping through a mostly useless book on angels. Lucifer stopped at the end of the table.

 

“You have a month,” he said.

 

“A month?” Sam asked without looking up from the book.

 

“A month in here without torture so that you can decide with a clear head.” He disappeared.

 

It didn't make sense to Sam that Lucifer wanted him to be sure of his decision after he’d already offered Lucifer his body. At the same time, he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. A full month. Not that he trusted Lucifer to give an accurate accounting of time, but it was a space without pain, and that he'd happily accept for any length of time.

 

He threw himself into research. Without needing to eat or sleep, he read through everything in the paranormal section and was nearly finished with everything pertinent on religion when Lucifer returned. He never liked seeing Lucifer, but never had he been so disappointed to see him as this time. Not ready to leave the library, he focused on the bookshelf in front of him, adding another book on cults to the pile in his arms.

 

“Sam,” said Lucifer softly as he came up behind him. He wrapped one arm around Sam's waist and nuzzled his shoulder. “Do you like your gift so far?”

 

“Yes.” Disappointed to have it over so soon, Sam set his pile of books back on a now mostly empty shelf. “Can I have it again?”

 

“You still have three more weeks.”

 

Annoyed, Sam pulled away and turned around. “Then why are you here? You said you wouldn't torture me.”

 

“I'm not here to torture you. I missed you.” Lucifer examined Sam's body with a hungry expression on his face. “Don't worry - I'll give you the time I take away. I want to suck you off.” He stepped forward and reached down to stroke Sam's cock.

 

Sam hesitated. Part of him wanted to refuse and return to his books, but he wanted to get the library as a reward again. What better way to get the library again than to make it a positive experience for Lucifer? Sam spread his legs a little wider, pressing back into Lucifer’s hand.

 

Lucifer dropped to his knees, his hands gripping Sam's thighs as he pressed him against the bookshelf. His fiery eyes fixed on Sam's face as he sucked Sam’s cock into his warm mouth.

 

Sam expected Lucifer to tease him, but instead he sucked him with abandon. His fingers dug hard into Sam's thighs and his suction on Sam's cock was so intense, it was all a bit painful. But it was impossible for Sam not to enjoy that desperation, that _needing_. It was too much, but still he wanted more. He wanted to make Lucifer choke on his cock. He wanted Lucifer to suck all the come out of him, to empty his balls completely. He braced himself against the shelves and thrust as best he could, burying Lucifer's nose in his curls with each powerful jerk of his hips.

 

“Fuck,” he moaned as Lucifer took him all and still stared at him with eyes that said _more_.

 

Lucifer drove Sam straight to the edge and yanked him over. Sam came down Lucifer's throat with a groan. His release swept through him, draining him so completely, he only stayed upright due to Lucifer’s hands.

 

Lucifer stood and kissed him hungrily, pressing Sam’s body against the shelves as Sam tasted the sweet bitterness of himself on Lucifer's tongue. Still floating in the blissful haze of his orgasm, Sam lazily returned the kiss, darting out his tongue to meet Lucifer’s.

 

Far too soon, Lucifer broke the kiss. He ran his thumb along Sam's jaw with an affectionate smile on his face.

 

Sam expected Lucifer to want another round. Instead Lucifer took a step back. He conjured a small book and said, “I know I've given you a lot to read but I think you'll enjoy this one.” He set it on top of the pile.

 

“ _The Little Prince_ ,” read Sam. From the size and crude drawing on the cover, it looked like a children's book.

 

Lucifer gave him another lingering kiss before vanishing.

 

Sam read _The Little Prince_ first. He liked it a lot, and was pretty sure he knew why Lucifer had given him the book.

 

When Lucifer next returned, Sam was sitting in one of the armchairs, reading through a self-help book on resiliency.

 

“How long has it been since the last visit?” asked Sam without looking up from his book.

 

“Three days.”

 

Annoyed, Sam asked, “You couldn't wait a few hours?”

 

With a flick of his hand, Lucifer turned the armrest Sam was sitting on into a bed. “Why should I?”

 

“I’m in the middle of this book.”

 

“So? Keep reading.” Lucifer climbed on the bed and sat behind Sam.

 

With a sigh, Sam closed his book and set it aside. “You’re too obnoxious.” He turned around to face Lucifer and closing his eyes, leaned in for a kiss.

 

Lucifer kissed him back eagerly, his fingers curling in Sam’s hair and running down his back as he pulled him closer.

 

In order to keep the library as long as possible, Sam took control. He kissed Lucifer the way he knew Lucifer loved it - soft presses of the lips punctuated with harder bites. He broke the kiss long enough to strip Lucifer of both his shirts, then pressed him back against the bed. He worked his mouth over Lucifer’s neck and shoulder until Lucifer’s hand was tight in his hair and his cock hard in his jeans.

 

Ignoring his own growing need, Sam raised himself up and shifted downward. He undid Lucifer’s buckle and pulled it off before stripping Lucifer of his jeans and underwear. Lucifer’s cock eagerly sprang free but Sam ignored it, returning to kiss Lucifer’s neck again.

 

Teasingly, Sam exploring Lucifer’s chest with soft kisses and harder nips of his teeth. He avoided Lucifer’s nipples at first, skirting around them as he kissed and bit. He waited until Lucifer’s breath grew ragged and then sucked one into his mouth. When Lucifer gave a low moan of approval, Sam knew he was on the right track. He shifted between the nubs, biting and licking, while his fingers alternated between scratching and petting Lucifer’s chest and sides. He worked Lucifer's body until his cock was spitting precum and his hips were jerking off the bed.

 

Fully hard, Sam’s own cock begged for his attention, but he ignored it as he slid down between Lucifer’s legs. When he saw the shiney precum on the tip of Lucifer’s cock, he suddenly wanted to lick it off. He imagined sucking Lucifer, and for the first time in the cage, his cock eagerly twitched at the thought of it. However, he wasn’t about to give Lucifer the satisfaction of having such a big win without getting something in return, so he swallowed back his desire and looked up at Lucifer.

 

Lucifer looked at him as if it was taking all the energy he had not to grab Sam and thrust into his mouth. He had an almost snarl on his lips, his eyes hot with need.

 

“What do you want?” asked Sam in the same deep tone Lucifer used to ask him what he wanted.

 

Lucifer grinned. “I want you to suck it.”

 

Sam wanted to. Instead, he spit on it and grabbed it with his hand, drawing a low moan of appreciation from Lucifer. He stroked up and down with a firm grip but slow slide. As he jerked Lucifer, he kissed his thighs and nuzzled his pubic hair, bringing his mouth teasingly close to Lucifer’s cock but not touching it. He’d gotten kinda used to Lucifer’s body hair and while he didn’t like to feel it against his tongue, he didn’t mind running his fingers through it or rubbing his face against it.

 

Sam took his time with the handjob, spitting again when necessary to keep the slide slick. Lucifer knew exactly how to keep him at nine but he didn’t really know how to do the same to Lucifer. Sam tried to guess by the tightness of Lucifer’s balls and the clenching of his abdomen.

 

For the first time, Sam could see the potential fun of sucking a cock; of making a powerful man helpless and undone. He had Lucifer by the balls. Literally. Lucifer wasn’t begging yet but Sam had the feeling he could make him if he sucked him. He wanted to try to make him beg but Lucifer probably would love it, which was the whole fucking problem. Even when he had control, he was still doing what Lucifer wanted.

 

Sam crawled up Lucifer’s body and kissed him hard on the lips. He broke the kiss to demand, “Ask me for it.”

 

Without any hesitation, Lucifer said, “Make me come, Sam.”

 

Spitting in his hand again, Sam reached down and grabbed Lucifer’s cock. He gave Lucifer a hungry kiss as he worked him hard. Before long, Lucifer shuddered in his hand, his cock pulsing as come spurted out of him and into Sam’s fingers.

 

In a way, Sam felt proud of himself. He could tell he’d done well from the satisfied smile Lucifer wore.

 

Lucifer pushed him back against the bed and, with his eyes locked on Sam’s, slid down his body. He laid on Sam’s legs, effectively pinning him against the bed. As Sam watched with anticipation, Lucifer looked at Sam the same way he did when he was raising a bet in a game of poker. He kept his eyes on Sam’s face as he sucked him to the edge and then held him there until Sam was desperate to come. Sam knew exactly what he wanted. “Please- please let me come.”

 

Instead, Lucifer lifted his head and smirked at Sam.

 

Afraid he’d walk away, Sam begged, “No! Please!”

 

“Come,” said Lucifer as he grabbed Sam’s cock and stroked him hard.

 

Sam cried out as Lucifer drove him over the edge. He painted his torso in fat globs of come, Lucifer’s hand expertly milking him dry.

 

Lucifer crawled up Sam’s body to capture his mouth in a hungry kiss. Sam curled his fingers in Lucifer’s hair as he returned the kiss as best he could while still panting for breath.

 

For a moment, they just lay there, lazily kissing, their limbs entangled and their come growing sticky on their bodies.

 

Then Lucifer pulled back slightly to look at Sam’s face and asked, “Did you like _The Little Prince_?”

 

“Yeah.” He now knew exactly why Lucifer had given it to him. “Am I the fox? Are you trying to tame me like the boy tamed the fox?”

 

Lucifer ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. “You don't think we are taming each other? You wouldn't have stood for this before. I wouldn't have been interested in this before.”

 

While Sam wanted to believe that was true, he couldn’t. Instead, he said, “I think you're playing a game with me.”

 

“Oh?” Lucifer looked at Sam with interest. “Who's winning?”

 

As much as Sam hated to admit it, he had to say, “You.”

 

Lucifer smugly smiled. “I do like to win.” He bent down to brush his lips against Sam’s, kissing him slowly and tenderly.

 

Sam broke the kiss to say, “Because you’ve stacked the deck. It’s not really a fair fight, is it? I thought you liked a challenge.”

 

Lucifer’s smile widened. “You think you haven’t been?”

 

With Lucifer’s eyes so warm, Sam steeled himself and pressed on, “I’m still at a disadvantage and I’ll always be until you stop torturing and killing me.” Lucifer moved to kiss him and Sam stopped him with a hand on his chest. “Look, I know you like a challenge. Why handicap this? Don’t you want to try to win without needing to cheat?”

 

For a moment, Lucifer just regarded Sam with a calculating expression on his face. Then he said, “Sam, don’t you have it backwards? Isn’t it _more_ of a challenge when I torture and kill you? If you’d had the library since the beginning, you’d already be mine, wouldn’t you?”

 

As much as Sam wanted to deny it, he couldn’t. His heart felt heavy and he couldn’t help but ask, “Is that why then?”

 

“No,” said Lucifer quickly. “As I told you, I had no desire to touch you in the beginning. Look, even if I wanted to stop torturing you - which I don’t, as I’m sure you’re smart enough to know - Michael wouldn’t allow it. Either he hurts you or I do. Believe me when I say you don’t want him anywhere near you.” He ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, gently pushing it back from his face.

 

As much as he hated to hear that Lucifer enjoyed torturing him, it was obviously true, and he found the honesty reassuring.

 

Since Lucifer was being so open, Sam asked, “Does my pain feel better than my pleasure?”

 

In between planting kisses on Sam’s neck, Lucifer said, “That’s like asking if I prefer light versus dark or blue versus red. They’re equally enjoyable.”

 

It was not what he wanted to hear. He’d hoped to hear that his pleasure was more enjoyable. Again, despite the fact that it wasn't what he wanted, he couldn’t help but be a little glad to hear it - it seemed to support Lucifer’s general honesty.

 

He knew the subject of Michael was fraught with tension but since Lucifer seemed much more relaxed and open than usual, Sam steeled himself and asked, “Can I ask a question about your family member?”

 

“Yes,” said Lucifer. “Don’t say his name.”

 

“I know you don't want to kill him because he's family and you love him but can't you… overpower him and at least subdue him in here? Aren't you more powerful? Why are you letting him have any control over what happens?”

 

Sam expected at least a little bit of tension but Lucifer kept lazily kissing and nuzzling him. “We're equal in strength but I can beat him. I don't because he has followers who could spring him. If he's out and broken, they won't free me. If they think he can best me, they'll do everything they can to get me out. He wants to fight. They want a champion. As long as he has followers, I need him strong enough that they believe he can win.”

 

Shifting back a little so he could look at Sam's face, Lucifer stroked along Sam's chin as he said, “He despises you for trapping him here. He thinks you need to be broken for subverting what he believes to be the will of God. I _am_ subduing him by refusing to grant him access to you. Plus, he hates me. There's nothing he'd enjoy more than smashing my favorite toy.”

 

Lucifer closed his eyes and kissed Sam’s lips passionately, as if 'favorite toy’ was a term of endearment. Maybe for him it was.

 

It was not what Sam wanted to hear, two angels fighting over who got to torture him. He knew it would be bad when he jumped, but the cruelty of angels never failed to astonish him. He'd spent so much of his life praying to them and hoping they were real, but they were just winged assholes with too much power.

 

For a moment, Sam thought about deliberately provoking Michael in the hope that his soul would be destroyed, but he had no idea if souls could even be destroyed. Michael would probably want him to suffer anyway.

 

There was no good outcome for him. There would never be. Just pain or more pain for eternity and probably he'd suffer both no matter what he did.

 

His misery was so thick and strong, it burned in his chest and made it hard for him to breathe. Lucifer must've felt it pouring off of him because he opened his eyes, touched Sam's cheek, and gently said, “Don't worry. He's not going to hurt you.”

 

“But you will. Once this is over you'll go back to ripping me apart.”

 

“Yes,” Lucifer admitted in that same loving tone. “But not here. Not now. Why focus on what you think will happen in some unforeseen future instead of what's actually happening right now?”

 

Sam scoffed. “I'm just supposed to forget what you've done to me? Pretend I don't know what you're going to do to me?”

 

“You _think_ you know what I have planned for you. Look, Sam.” He shifted and placed a splayed hand flat on Sam's chest, just over his heart. “Can you at least believe I gave you this library to make you happy?”

 

He could. He nodded slightly.

 

“Can you believe I want you happy while you're here?”

 

Sam nodded again.

 

“Then focus on that,” said Lucifer, his hand cold, but his eyes warm. “Focus on the fact that you can have happiness now - if you want it. I can't force it on you. You have to choose it. I can't give you everything you want, but I can give you this. So focus on what this is - a gift. Yes, I do hope to get something out of this, but you can still say no at the end. I'm not interested in forcing you despite what you believe.”

 

Lucifer kissed Sam again before asking, “Do you believe I like a challenge?”

 

“Yes.” Sam had played enough games to know it to be true. It  was one of the things of which he felt certain of when it came to Lucifer’s personality.

 

“Then focus on that. Forcing you would be too easy. I'm not interested in easy.”

 

Sam could believe that. Closing his eyes, he relaxed into the bed as Lucifer softly kissed and petted him. At least he could sink into a fantasy where he pretended that he was loved. Lucifer kept his hands away from sensitive spots, his focus on soothing Sam instead of building up his pleasure. Sam could've stayed there, relaxed and soothed for hours, but far too soon, Lucifer pulled away.

 

“Have a good night, Sam,” he said as he left the bed. It shifted back into the armchair.

 

“Goodnight,” said Sam.

 

Lucifer disappeared and for the first time, Sam was sorry to see him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thor94 asked me in the comments to include the meathooks torture in this chapter instead of skipping over it. I'm sorry to say that it doesn't have the meathooks torture, but, since it was requested, I do plan to write it as an outtake. I also thought I should mention outtakes so that if there are other special requests, I can include them.
> 
> Basically, since this story takes place over decades and I'm a very long-winded writer naturally, I decided to challenge myself with this work and write as tight a story as I could. With every scene, I asked myself, "Does this advance the plot or introduce something new about the characterization?" If it didn't meet one of those two strongly, or my betas thought I should remove it, I chopped it out. I had written part of the meathooks scene, but then realized that it wasn't really meeting any of those two criteria, so I ended up removing it. Once I finish with the two main parts of the series, I'll start doing 'outtakes' of things that happened within the universe. There's also a third story I'm planning that takes place within this universe, but I'm debating including in this series or not for reasons that will be clear when you read that story. 
> 
> I've written the end of Taming Sammy and I'm just still fiddling with what scenes should be included in the main body of the story. 
> 
> Outtakes that have been requested so far that I plan to write: meathooks and the scene where Lucifer pulled Sam around on a leash.
> 
> Fetishes/kinks requested that may or may not be in this story or in the outtakes: non-con pet play, Sam topping Lucifer, and Lucifer having sex with Sam in a female body. I'm open to hearing any requests!


	11. Hesitation

After that, Lucifer came to visit Sam every day and Sam looked forward to his visits. Sometimes they'd focus only on pleasure - working each other to orgasm on or against every surface in the library, Lucifer leaving immediately after. More often though, they took their time to explore each other, Lucifer worshipping Sam's body, while Sam learned what Lucifer liked.

 

In the library, sex was different. Lucifer never tied Sam up, and although he sometimes used his body to pin Sam, Sam never felt trapped the way he sometimes did in the bedroom. In a way, Sam didn't even feel like Lucifer's toy, although logically he knew he still was. Any equality allowed in the library wouldn't carry on after it ended.

 

As time went on, they spent more time discussing the contents of the library instead of treating it as a backdrop for fucking around. With the help of a poetry course he'd taken at Stanford, Sam taught Lucifer about Wordsworth, Keats, and Blake. He educated him on the basics of law and explained the foundation of cultural anthropology, which led to an interesting discussion about the lack of culture in angels. They debated their way through the philosophy section, although it wasn’t much of a debate, since they both strongly preferred free will to determinism, and they knew the answer to all the debates about God’s existence. 

 

Reading through the debates on God piqued Sam’s interest in learning more about him. Since Lucifer had a tendency to be moody when Sam asked questions about his father, he prodded him enough to learn that God was basically an absentee father who had checked out one day and never came back. As much as Sam wanted to know more, he mentally filed his questions away for another day.

 

Lucifer found a great deal of entertainment in the Adult section, particularly books with photographs or illustrations of sex acts and positions. He transferred the images onto separate pieces of paper and badgered Sam into ranking them in order of interest. In one of the sex books he found a glossary of kinks, which he read out loud to Sam with colorful commentary, while Sam tried to read through a book on astronomy. Sam finally got him to shut up by chucking volume Z from the encyclopedia set at his head. 

 

When Lucifer discovered that Sam had already read almost all the true crime books, he conjured more until Sam had a sizeable collection to read through. 

 

“Better now?” asked Lucifer, looking pleased with himself at the addition.

 

Sam wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of gloating. “Not bad,” he said as if he didn't care, although Lucifer could probably feel the excitement bubbling up in his chest.

 

They didn't just discuss the books. They did crossword puzzles, practiced folding origami, and challenged each other with riddles, which Lucifer puzzled out better than anyone else Sam had ever met. They made different styles of paper airplanes from a book Sam found in the Arts and Crafts section and raced them off the second story balcony, ranking them on speed, distance, and ability to loop. Sam suspected Lucifer cheated to make his fly farther, although he couldn't prove anything.

 

In the end, they spent so much time fooling around that Lucifer gave Sam an extra week to make up for time lost. On the eve of the last day, he appeared next to Sam in the games section and said, “Tomorrow is your last day in the library.”

 

Although he’d known it was coming, Sam couldn’t help but feel crestfallen, as if some part of him had been foolish enough to hope that the library would be a permanent fixture. Sam closed the book on chess strategies he’d been leafing through and put it back on the shelf. He knew what was coming next. Not only was he agreeing to let Lucifer fuck him, but once the library ended, torture would begin again.

 

He'd somehow gotten used to life in the cage without torture and death. He'd experienced how it could be- how Lucifer could be- and he wanted more. He wouldn't have it though. Lucifer would never allow it. His stomach churned with disappointment, nerves, and expectation.

 

Lucifer pulled Sam against him and kissed him hard, his hands running down Sam’s back to grab his asscheeks and squeeze. He broke the kiss to nip at Sam’s earlobe and said, “I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

 

“Oh?” said Sam, his cock growing hard as he rubbed himself against Lucifer’s body.

 

His mouth against Sam’s ear, Lucifer whispered, “I was thinking about fucking you. About how much you’re going to love my cock up your ass.” 

 

It was more of a turn-on than it should’ve been, Sam’s cock filling fast with the idea of it.

 

“Do you want that, Sam?” he whispered in that low, husky tone that seemed to go straight to Sam’s cock. “Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want to come on my cock?”

 

Sam knew that pain was coming soon and didn't want to give Lucifer anything he wanted. Instead, he said, “I want you to shut the fuck up and suck my cock.”

 

Lucifer dropped to his knees and Sam groaned at the sight of it. Instead of sucking Sam’s cock, Lucifer spun him around and spread his cheeks, his tongue darting in to tease Sam’s hole.

 

Grabbing the shelves for support, Sam spread his legs wide. It wasn't what he'd asked for, but he knew he'd love it.

 

Lucifer stroked Sam’s thighs and massaged his taint and balls, as his tongue worked magic on Sam’s hole. He was so damn good at it, Sam couldn't think of anything but how amazing it felt. If Lucifer could make him feel half as good with cock as he made him feel with his tongue, he'd come for sure.

 

Lucifer alternated between tongue and fingers until Sam was trembling, his stomach clenching tight and his cock leaking precum.

 

“It’s cute when you fight,” Lucifer said as he stood and pressed into Sam’s back, his fingers sliding up Sam’s torso to pinch his nipples. In a rough voice, he said, “Do it again.”

 

“Fuck you.” Sam pushed away and turned around to face Lucifer. He grabbed Lucifer’s shoulder and pushed down. Expecting resistance, he was surprised when Lucifer let him push him all the way to the ground, pressing him flat on his back on the carpet. Before Lucifer could change his mind, Sam undid and yanked off his belt buckle. Sensing what Sam wanted, Lucifer made his clothes vanish.

 

Grabbing Lucifer’s wrists, Sam pinned them by Lucifer’s shoulders as he straddled him. Although he was pinned by Sam, Lucifer smirked at him, his eyes shining with anticipation. No matter what Sam did, the bastard always knew he had control. 

 

Sam pressed his cock next to Lucifer’s and ground his hips against Lucifer. They’d done this often enough that Sam knew just how to move to make Lucifer come. He worked him hard, kissing and biting at his lips and neck until he could feel Lucifer coming between their bodies. Sam released Lucifer’s wrists and sat up. He took himself in hand and stroked his cock until he was over the edge, covering Lucifer’s chest in his come.

 

Sitting up, Lucifer grabbed Sam’s hair and yanked him in for a rough kiss. Sam returned it with force, pinning Lucifer in place as he kissed him back. As the kiss went on, they softened into each other, hands shifting from grabbing to stroking, mouths shifting from biting to kissing. 

 

Just when Sam's cock was starting to rise again, Lucifer broke the kiss and pushed Sam off of him. “I'll see you tomorrow,” he said.

 

“See you then,” said Sam, his heart heavy. He wasn't ready for the library to end.

 

When Lucifer returned, Sam was waiting for him. It had been impossible to enjoy his last day in the library. He’d been counting down the hours on his fingers, which made it impossible to read.

 

Lucifer waved his hand and the library shifted into the bedroom.

 

Sighing with disappointment, Sam settled fully on the bed. Butterflies rose in his stomach as he considered what he was about to offer up to Lucifer. Would their bargain even work? Sam doubted it, but he had to try. Better to choose when and where and try to strike a deal than wait for Lucifer to get bored. While part of him wished he had asked for something bigger, like multiple days without torture, he figured if he picked something relatively small, Lucifer would be more likely to uphold his end of the bargain.

 

“I'm ready,” Sam said with a heavy heart.

 

Lucifer crawled on the bed and kissed him tenderly, breaking the kiss long enough to say, “Tell me. Tell me what you want.”

 

Sam had promised his body, but that wasn’t what he really wanted.  _ I want the library, not this.  _

 

His emotions must’ve given him away because Lucifer said, “I won't hurt you if you need more time. I'll wait. I'll wait until you're actually ready.”

 

Startled, Sam looked into Lucifer’s eyes, finding them warm, almost sympathetic. There was a part of Sam that needed it to be true. “Why does this matter so much to you? It can't just be about a challenge. You've shown you don't care about my consent. You constantly torture me.”

 

“Not here. Not on purpose.” Lucifer ran a tender finger along Sam's jaw. His brow furrowed. “Have you been letting me hurt you?”

 

“No.” When Sam was dying, everything was clear. Lucifer was a monster and Sam shouldn't give him an inch. In the bedroom and the library, everything was different. Lucifer was looking at him with such concern, touching him with such tenderness that Sam wanted to drown in it. He wanted Lucifer to kiss him and suck him off. He wanted to go back in the library and stay there forever, even if it meant Lucifer visiting every day. He  _ wanted _ Lucifer to visit him everyday. He’d been happy there, even with Lucifer.

 

So this was what Stockholm Syndrome felt like. Hating him, wanting to kill him, knowing he would bring pain and terror, but also desperately craving what warmth Lucifer could give. Lucifer was only giving him crumbs of kindness. What was a month compared to decades? To eternity? Sam was like a puppy eagerly licking a mostly empty hand, happy to be given _something_ , even if it was small and fleeting. Tears swam in his eyes and he blinked them away, hating how helpless he was, how pathetic.

 

“You're not ready.” Lucifer kissed his forehead, his fingers running over Sam's chest soothingly. “Not yet.”

 

Sam closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. In a way, it had been easier before, when Lucifer only brought pain. Sam knew it wasn't real. He wasn't taming Lucifer, just falling for his trap, but Sam wanted the illusion anyway. He wanted - needed - to believe that Lucifer loved him in his own twisted way. 

 

His mouth and hands tender, Lucifer kissed his way down Sam's body, sucking in his cock. He worked him slowly, but steadily, his hands and mouth never dipping below Sam's balls; focused only on giving Sam pleasure.

 

Sam hid his face in the crook of his arm. He wanted this pleasure, he wanted this so badly it hurt. Wanted Lucifer to give it to him, even though he regularly tore Sam apart. It was sick and wrong and he shouldn't feel anything but hate. Somewhere along the line he'd started to crave the easy pleasure.  _ What’s wrong with you? He tortures and kills you. Regularly. You shouldn’t give him  _ anything _ he wants. _ Sam still wanted to kiss him; to feel Lucifer's body shuddering as he came in Sam's hand. He wanted to be regarded with warm eyes, even if it wasn't real.

 

The pleasure of his orgasm was far too fleeting. He clung to it as long as he could but when it finally faded, he felt hollowed out.

 

Lucifer tenderly pushed Sam's arm away from his face and kissed him softly. “I'll wait until you're ready.”

 

“I can't ever be,” admitted Sam, blinking his eyes open. “Not the way you want. You keep killing me and-” The words stuck in his throat, his chest so tight it was painful.

 

“You know you deserve it, Sam,” said Lucifer lovingly, his hands soft, and his blue eyes warm, “for betraying your brother. I understand though. Humanity tainted you. Of course you would make some mistakes. I'll give you the pain you deserve but also the pleasure you want. If you only want the pain, I wouldn't blame you. But I think you deserve pleasure too. Have I lied to you?”

 

“Not that I know of,” he said, hating the truth of it.

 

“Have I deliberately hurt you in the bedroom?” His eyes, his hands, his voice were all so kind.

 

“No.” 

 

Lucifer tenderly brushed his thumb against Sam's lips. “Are you afraid you won't enjoy it?”

 

He had to admit, “No.”

 

“Then why are you scared?”

 

Sam drew in a shuddering breath. Surely Lucifer knew exactly why and this was just an attempt to break through his defences or scold him. Lucifer hated it when Sam called into question his honesty.  _ “I’m not like you, Sam. I don’t lie. I keep my promises.”  _ Sam wanted to refuse to answer but at the same time, he suspected Lucifer already knew the answer and just wanted to hear him say it. “You'll hurt me. After I give you what you want, you'll start hurting me in the bedroom. As long as you torture me I can't trust you.”

 

Lucifer's eyebrows knit together as he examined Sam's face. “Even though I’ve never deliberately hurt you in the bedroom?”

 

“Not yet,” Sam acknowledged, “but what happens when you get bored? What happens when you decide my consent no longer matters? I didn’t want you to touch me at the beginning, but you forced me anyway. You said it yourself - you’d enjoy it either way.”

 

Lucifer frowned at him. “Do you really think that’s still true?”

 

Sam wanted to believe him so badly it hurt. He swallowed down the flair of pain in his chest and asked, “Why shouldn’t I? I know you enjoy hurting me.”

 

“So you don’t believe me at all?” asked Lucifer evenly, no anger in his voice or eyes.

 

Sam let out a little breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I want to...but I can't.”

 

“Because you have trust issues.” Lucifer gently ran his fingers through Sam's hair. “There's nothing I can do to make you trust me, is there?”

 

Even if Lucifer stopped torturing him completely for several years, he wouldn't believe that it would last. Not for eternity. “No.”

 

“You can't believe my promises; it's impossible for you. It’s because you’re a liar,” he said it without malice, but understanding. “You lied to your brother. You lie to me. You lie to yourself. You can’t believe in me, so don’t. I'm not asking you to. Believe in the pleasure I've always given you. You don’t have to give everything at once if you'd like to test my promises.” He ran his thumb along Sam’s lower lip. “You can offer your mouth later if you want. Or first, it doesn’t matter to me. Whatever you want, Sam.”

 

Sam wished he had Dean. He wished he had Bobby or Castiel or  _ someone _ else. There had to be a trap here. It was Lucifer, after all. He needed someone else to talk to. Lucifer had been too long in his head, picking apart his arguments and making things that were once clear lines fuzzy. However, there was no one else. There would never be anyone else. 

 

“You think I’m still only interested in your pain.” Lucifer rolled on top of Sam, his clothes suddenly gone, his full cock pressing against Sam’s. “This is my body and I want all of it. I want to fill it up with arousal, so much there's no room for anything else.” He rocked into Sam, the friction awakening Sam’s cock. “I know that you'll enjoy it. I know that you’ll love it when I  _ fuck _ ,” he jerked his hips, his cock pressing hard into Sam’s, “you senseless.”

 

“How?” It shouldn’t have been such a turn on but it was. His cock really liked the idea. He knew he’d come. Lucifer would make sure of it. Maybe Lucifer would torture him after, but not the first time. He'd been bragging too much about making Sam come on his cock.

 

“Because I know this body. I know you. Better than you know yourself. You think you know pleasure now but there's more to come.” He rolled off of Sam and ran his fingers up and down Sam's thickening cock. “I want to give it all to you, Sam. More than that, I want you to stop lying to yourself. You want this. You don't want what you  _ think _ comes after. You don't want what you  _ think _ motivates me, but you want me to give you that pleasure, don't you?”

 

He wanted to say, ‘no’ but he knew Lucifer could feel his arousal to say nothing of his fat cock. He kept his mouth shut.

 

“Sam?” Lucifer's fingertips paused on Sam's cock. “If you could believe me, then would you make the deal without any hesitation?”

 

“ _ If _ I could believe you to keep to your promise, then yes.”

 

“That's all I want you to acknowledge. Putting everything else aside, you  _ want _ me to fuck you. You do want that, don't you, Sam? You want to be filled with pleasure. You want to make you come so hard you forget your own name.”

 

Sam's cock pulsed eagerly at the idea, arousal steadily rising in him. 

 

“See?” said Lucifer, triumph on his face as he squeezed Sam's thickening cock. “Don't worry, Sam. Even though I know you do want it, I'll still wait for you to say you want it.” He lifted his fingers and left the bed. “I'll hold up my end of the bargain, even if you haven't yet held up yours.” With that, he disappeared.

 

Confused, Sam stared at the spot where Lucifer had been. He knew how much Lucifer wanted to fuck him. Was he really going to wait until Sam directly asked for it? 

 

Sam had never been left unsatisfied before and he took himself in hand. He tried to think of a girl or a different guy as he stroked himself, but his mind kept coming back to Lucifer's mouth, Lucifer's hands, Lucifer's voice. He didn't know when exactly he'd started  _ wanting _ Lucifer, but somehow it had happened.

 

As he stroked himself, he sucked a finger into his mouth, getting it good and wet before pressing it against his hole. He copied what he liked Lucifer to do until he felt relaxed enough to push the tip of his finger through the tight ring of muscle. It didn't hurt at all. It felt strange. He wasn't sure if it felt good, but he didn't dislike it.

 

His cock hadn't flagged at all and he stroked himself as he started lightly fucking himself, pushing his finger in up to the second knuckle before nearly withdrawing. His rim clung tight to the digit and he couldn't imagine how Lucifer could fit his huge cock inside without at least some pain. He'd promised but was that promise believable?

 

Sam’s rim clenched around his finger as he neared orgasm and he pushed faster and deeper until he was coming, painting his stomach in ropes of white.

 

He withdrew his finger and caught his breath.

 

Although he knew then he could do what Lucifer wanted, Sam waited for weeks to say yes. If Lucifer was annoyed by Sam's hesitation, he didn't show it. He acted as though nothing had changed between them, although something had. 

 

Lucifer kept his promise. He still killed Sam - frequently and horrifically - but he didn't use Sam's loved ones as part of the torture. 

 

Sam tried to tell himself that it didn't matter he wasn't holding up his end. He told himself that asking for it hadn't been part of the original bargain. He told himself that Lucifer didn’t deserve anything. At the end of it, though it was still a broken promise and how could he expect Lucifer to keep his if Sam didn’t keep his own? If Sam was being honest with himself he knew he could give what Lucifer wanted - he just didn't want to admit it.

 

Sam didn't plan to give in when he did. Lucifer had him pinned to the bed with his knees spread and ass in the air. He'd been teasing Sam for hours without once touching his cock. His tongue worked over Sam's hole, his thumb rubbing hard against Sam's taint. 

 

Lucifer lifted his head. “Tell me what you want, Sam.” He wanted Sam to beg to come. 

 

Sam wanted to come but more than that, he wanted to be filled with arousal until he couldn't think of anything but his cock. He wanted to come so hard he’d lose his senses. He wanted the pleasure Lucifer promised.

 

“Do it,” Sam breathed. “Fuck me.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay! Work has been busy and an illness has been working its way through my household. Next weekend I'm going to the Supernatural Con in San Francisco! Can't wait to see my favorite actors in person.
> 
> How have you all been enjoying the new season and Lucifer?


	12. Opening Up

Lucifer didn't fuck him. Instead, he stroked Sam's cock, working him hard and milking him into the sheets. He released Sam after that and Sam collapsed against the bed, trying to catch his breath.

 

Lucifer rolled Sam over onto his back and kissed him softly, cradling his face in his hands. “Are you sure?”

 

It wasn't as if Sam completely trusted Lucifer. He'd never be able to. However, he trusted Lucifer to make this moment pleasurable and since Lucifer was interested in getting a blowjob, he still had a bargaining chip. He was offering enough of himself to make him nervous about what the future held, but if there was even a small chance that Dean could never be used to torture him, he had to take it. “Yes.”

 

He expected Lucifer to head straight for his new prize but Lucifer returned to kissing him, his free hand curling in Sam's hair rather than moving between his legs.

 

Feeling as though he were floating on a cloud of bliss, Sam kissed him back. He probably should be scared. He was at the mercy of a well-endowed sadist. He wasn't frightened though. He trusted Lucifer not to hurt him. Or at least, no more than necessary. With the size of Lucifer's cock he couldn't imagine the process would be entirely pain free, but Lucifer had promised to make him come.

 

Lucifer took his time stroking his hand down Sam's chest, his mouth slowly following. By the time he reached Sam's cock, it plumped at his touch; already coming to life again despite having been so thoroughly satisfied.

 

Languidly, Lucifer stroked him to full hardness as he sucked and bit at Sam's nipples until Sam was writhing and thrusting into his hand. He released Sam's cock and left the bed. “We'll have to train you first.”

 

“Train me?” Sam panted as he clenched his fists to avoid touching his fat cock.

 

“I've got a massive prick and you'll be a virgin every time you're reborn. You'll have to learn how to take me or you won't be able to enjoy it.” He waved his hand and a low table appeared with a line of butt plugs, each bigger than the last. The first was barely bigger than two of Sam's fingers and the last was as long as Sam's cock from top to bottom with a flair in the middle just as thick.

 

“You could make it smaller and stop killing me,” Sam pointed out.

 

“I could,” said Lucifer with a shrug that made it clear he wouldn't. He reached over and picked up the smallest one. “Once you can come on all of these, I'll fuck you, but not before.”

 

Sam eyed the plugs warily. In the heat of the moment he'd wanted everything Lucifer was offering. Now, seeing the plugs in front of him, he wasn't so sure. When it came to Lucifer, surprises rarely worked in Sam's favor, and he hadn't expected the introduction of any new toys. He closed his eyes, trying to build up his resolve.

 

On the surface it made sense. Lucifer had been careful to make sure Sam wasn't hurt in the past. Maybe this was normal for anal sex? Sam had never tried it either way before. He couldn't think of a reason to object though, other than his gut, so he opened his eyes and said, “Okay.”

 

Lucifer returned to the bed, a satisfied look on his face. “Hold these,” he said as he pushed Sam's legs up and apart.

 

Sam hooked his hands behind his knees, pulling them up towards his chest. He closed his eyes, trying to relax his body and ignore the butterflies in his stomach. 

 

Lucifer slowly brushed the back of his knuckles over Sam's cock. It was his favorite way to keep Sam on edge and Sam jerked into it, concentrating on the feel of the cold hand meeting his warm skin. He felt Lucifer's other fingers scratch across his thighs, and realized he was holding his breath.

 

He reminded himself to breathe as Lucifer's fingers, suddenly slick, rubbed across his hole and moved in that familiar slow circle around his puckered rim. Lucifer had played with it often enough that the touch felt familiar, natural, so with just a bit of pressure, the tight ring spread enough for a finger to slip inside.

 

Lucifer’s finger was cold but not uncomfortably so. Sam had gotten used to the chill of Lucifer's body and it didn't feel very different than Lucifer’s tongue against his skin. Even with the coolness of it, it felt good.

 

Lucifer moved his finger slowly in and out, matching the slide with his knuckles gliding along Sam's cock. Sam barely noticed the feel of the fingers against his dick, he was so focused on the pleasure of his ass. He could feel the ring of muscle pushing back against each inward thrust and clinging with each withdrawal as if his body wanted to experience as much of the intrusion as possible. He kept his expression and breathing neutral, not wanting Lucifer to know how good it felt, even though Lucifer could probably feel his climbing arousal. 

 

Just as he got used to the first finger, a second joined, and his hole stretched even more. It didn't hurt at all, but felt even better, his rim more sensitive at the wider stretch. Lucifer’s fingers moved within him and, for the first time, he thought maybe this would actually be easy. He suspected he'd probably feel differently with Lucifer's huge cock in his ass instead of the smaller fingers, but his own cock was still as full and thick as ever.

 

“If I didn't know better, I'd think you'd done this before.” Sam could hear the smirk he couldn't see.

 

“Shut up.” 

 

Then, just as he was getting used to both fingers moving inside him, they withdrew and he felt the slick silicone tip of the plug press against his hole. Lucifer pushed it in and he felt his body open, stretching wide to accommodate the intruder. This time, Lucifer moved quicker, not giving Sam much time to respond or adjust, and the ring of muscle burned as Lucifer forced him open.

 

Just when Sam was about to protest, the plug tapered off and the wide base pressed flat against his flesh.

 

“How does it feel?”

 

“Full,” grunted Sam. He couldn't imagine fitting a cock inside; he felt stretched too thin already.

 

Lucifer made a noise deep in his throat. He crawled back over Sam, capturing his mouth in a needy kiss. Releasing his legs, Sam grabbed onto him and returned the kiss.

 

His lips never leaving Sam’s, Lucifer reached down between their bodies and grabbed Sam’s cock, expertly working him over. Sam’s hole clenched around the plug in his ass and he couldn't help but moan into Lucifer’s mouth.

 

It felt so fucking good, Lucifer soon had him on edge again, pleasure spiking through him, his hips thrusting up into Lucifer's hand. Sam dove into it and came hard, emptying himself on his stomach with a soft cry.

 

Kissing Sam, Lucifer whispered, “This is going to be so much fun.”

 

Sam could only hope that Lucifer still thought it was fun after he’d gotten used to it; that this truce in the bedroom would last, and continue on even after he’d finally fucked Sam.

 

Reaching down between Sam's legs, Lucifer pulled out the plug and the sudden feel of his rim stretching wide made Sam gasp, his spent cock twitching at the thrill of it. It didn't hurt at all and his hole clenched around the empty space as if missing the feel of having something to cling to.

 

He expected Lucifer to use the second plug the next session, but Lucifer used the first one each time until Sam could take it easily, learning how to both relax and press down against it. It was similar to being on his toes with chains around his neck. Every time he started at the same place, his muscles as tight as they were the first time, but he learned how to ease the plugs into his body so it wasn't painful.

 

Lucifer didn't try to fuck him with the plug. He just put it in and got Sam off. After what felt like a week, Sam had gotten used to the first one and could take it easily. He expected Lucifer to switch to the next size up, but he kept using it until Sam realized what he was waiting for. At the start of the next session, he said, “I'm ready.” And Lucifer moved on to the next one.

 

The bigger ones were harder to take on the first few rounds without discomfort from his always-tight rim being forced to spread wide. However, once they were in and the burning had subsided, he loved the feel of it, preferring the bigger ones to the smaller ones. They pressed against his prostate, making him come hard, sometimes nearly blacking out as he shot thick gobs of come down Lucifer's throat or onto his chest.

 

For some sessions, Lucifer used the smallest one, pushing it in all the way, then making it slowly inflate until Sam couldn't take anymore. There was a fine line between burning, which he could handle, and the sharp pain that sometimes arose when Lucifer pushed too fast or made it too big. The first time it happened, Sam had tried to endure it, thinking it would subside like the burning, but it felt like the plug had transformed into a knife. Lucifer healed him every time Sam needed it, his mouth or hand reviving Sam's flagging erection.

 

If he was in a hurry to fuck Sam with his cock, Lucifer didn't show it outside of the bedroom. He didn't increase the number of play sessions, reduce torture, or skip out on reward nights. He waited for Sam to verbally request the next step before moving forward.

 

Finally, after several weeks, Sam could reliably take the biggest plug. It wasn't as big as Lucifer's cock, but close enough that Sam felt he could finally fit Lucifer inside him without being hurt.

 

The next time the bedroom appeared, Sam said, “I'm ready,” as he sat on the edge of the bed. He played it cool, although he knew Lucifer could feel his nervous heart hammering in his chest. “You can fuck me now.” 

 

Lucifer walked to the edge of the bed and bent down to kiss him. He broke the kiss and caressed Sam's chin with his thumb. As he met Sam's eyes, he said, “Beg me for it.”

 

New requirements? Annoyed, Sam jerked his head away. “You're an asshole.”

 

“I know.” Lucifer smirked. “Beg.”

 

Glaring at him, Sam said, “Why the fuck would I do that? You're going to enjoy this more than me.”

 

“That's not true,” said Lucifer with conviction. “You don't yet know what your body wants. I'll show you.”  He gently pushed Sam down against the bed and spread Sam's legs. His eyes on Sam’s face, he pressed slick fingers against Sam’s hole and massaged it open. Relaxing, Sam let him slip two fingers fully inside. 

 

It wasn’t anything new and he was confused until Lucifer started stroking his prostate. He'd enjoyed the feel of a plug pressed hard against it, but this--this was  _ amazing. _ He shut his eyes, tension melting as Lucifer's fingers worked him perfectly, sending waves of ecstasy throughout his entire body. He'd never known he could experience pleasure like this, where his whole body seemed to be pulsing with it instead of it mostly just concentrated in his groin. He couldn't move or think, just focus on the sensation of waves rolling through him.

 

“Look, Sam,” Lucifer said, his fingers working Sam's filling cock, “your consent is important to me. You lie so often I can't trust your words. You could be saying this because you think it's what I want rather than because you really want it. If you beg I'll know you really want it, because you don't beg easily, do you?”

 

It was a reasonable request considering the situation. After all, Lucifer wanting consent wasn’t a problem, was it? It was far better than the alternative and, as much as Sam hated to admit it, Lucifer was right. Sam had offered his body before he was fully ready to do so. 

 

Still, a part of him warned,  _ Lucifer should never get what he wants.  _ He didn't know what to do, but he couldn't help but think of Dean. If this is what it took to protect Dean's memory, so be it. Lucifer's fingers skillfully worked him to edge, then slowed, making it clear that the only way Sam would be coming was on his cock.

 

“Please,” Sam begged. “Please fuck me.”

 

A triumphant grin spread across Lucifer's face and something about it made Sam's stomach fill with lead. Maybe he'd made a mistake.

 

But before he could think on it long, Lucifer moved between his legs and pressed the slick, spongy head of his cock against Sam's hole. Sam focused on relaxing his body, reminding himself that if he could take the toys, he could take Lucifer's cock.

 

The cool flesh of Lucifer’s cock was softer than the hard silicone of the plugs, but it was still huge. For a moment, all Sam could do was try to bear down and accept the too-wide spread of his tight rim instead of pulling away like he wanted to. 

 

“C’mon, Sammy,” cajoled Lucifer. “Open up. You can do this.”

 

If only it were that easy. Sam bit out, “You want to fucking try this?” 

 

Lucifer grinned at him. “You wouldn’t go this slowly if our positions were reversed.”

 

Sam couldn't argue with that. He shut his eyes and tried to remember how he took the plugs. His body slowly opened, stretched incredibly wide to accommodate Lucifer. Finally, just when it was all a little too much and he was about to ask for the plug again, he felt the mushroom head fully breach his rim. Lucifer paused, letting Sam adjust to the feel of being spread wide around him. 

 

Lucifer wrapped his hand around Sam’s flagging cock. His fingers were slick and, to distract himself from the fact that he had Lucifer’s cock in his ass, Sam idly wondered if he conjured a specific lube or just changed the structure of reality itself to make things slick. 

 

Just as his body finally relaxed, Lucifer started thrusting. It was nothing like the plugs or Lucifer’s fingers. Sam shuddered, his breath hitching in his throat. The thickness of Lucifer's cock felt so fucking good. He'd expected a bit of pain, even slight burning, but he took Lucifer easily and wonderfully, his rim clutching tight to Lucifer's cock with each long slide.

 

Lucifer kept his thrusts slow and shallow at first, but he pushed in deeper with each stroke, Sam's legs falling open for him, and then-

 

“Oh fuck!” Lucifer's cock hit just right. Sam had thought he’d known pleasure, but each thrust of Lucifer’s cock sent a jolt of delicious electricity surging through him. Sam couldn't think of anything but the warmth igniting in his body with each pounding stroke.

 

Lucifer moved faster. Harder. Sam wanted more. He thrust back against him, hips rising off the bed, legs locking behind Lucifer to get him in deep, to hit that spot harder. 

 

They’d barely begun and already he was so fucking hard. So fucking close. He reached for his cock but then Lucifer pulled out, leaving Sam empty and incomplete.

 

Sam growled at him, “Are you fucking kidding me?”

 

“I told you,” said Lucifer, his voice low and rough, but his eyes warm. “You're going to come on my cock alone.”

 

Lucifer flipped him onto his stomach and Sam eagerly scrambled onto his hands and knees. 

 

Grabbing Sam’s hips, Lucifer thrust in again, and Sam gasped at the feel of the abrupt spread of his sensitive rim. Lucifer pounded into him and Sam matched him, slamming back against him with each stroke.

 

Lucifer fucked him so fast and so hard, Sam's pleasure pulsed through his body in thick waves, curling his toes, sending his heart pounding, and leaving him unable to think of anything but how close he was.

 

“That good?” Lucifer asked, his voice breathless. 

 

“Yeah,” Sam managed to get out. His ecstasy was building and building in a way it never had before, energy flowing through him and coalescing hot and heavy in a thick arc between his groin and ass. Lucifer hadn’t once touched his cock, yet already he straddled the edge, so close to blowing. 

 

“You want more?”

 

It was all too much, too intense, and he already felt too hot, too blown out with pleasure, but he still panted out, “Ye-ah.”

 

And then somehow Lucifer increased his speed to an inhuman pace. Sam couldn’t  _ breath _ . Couldn’t think. His world had narrowed down to just the steady rising pleasure of Lucifer’s cock nailing his prostate so perfectly. The pleasure pulsed through him in waves, intense and unrelenting, taking him higher and hitting him harder, and it seemed to stretch forever, even though he was right at the edge, and then he crashed with a shock of ecstasy, one hard wave hitting his groin, while more flowed through his body. He shot hard, volleys of come bursting from him. It seemed to go on forever, pulse after pulse hitting him hard. He coated the sheets with his come, emptying himself utterly.

 

In an instant, every muscle in his body seemed to shift from being tightly wound to loose and trembling. He collapsed against the bed, his vision black, blood pounding in his head, and his heart trying to climb out of his chest. His legs trembled so hard, he couldn't have walked had he wanted to.

 

Vaguely, he was aware of Lucifer’s cock softening in his ass and come dribbling down his thighs. He hadn’t even noticed Lucifer coming, his own orgasm had hit him so hard. Lucifer withdrew, and Sam shivered at the sensation, his body too sensitive to handle the touch. His hole clenched mournfully around the empty space. He couldn't help but want Lucifer back inside of him, even though his body was a trembling mess and it would be way too overstimulating. 

 

As Sam tried to calm himself down from the little tremors that ran through him, Lucifer climbed on the bed and curled up next to him. He ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, lightly scratching at the base of his neck, as he bent down to kiss Sam's back. Sinking into it, Sam closed his eyes and let himself relax. 

 

“What did I tell you, Sammy?” Lucifer asked, smug satisfaction thick on his face. “You always say ‘yes’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience! I spent so much time editing and editing and I finally just realized I need to post because I never feel 100% satisfied with my writing. 
> 
> Not to go into spoilers, but events/discussions in season 13 are giving me LIFE.
> 
> Please let me know what you think and I'm curious as to your predictions for the ending. :)


End file.
